Rising Dragons
by LookingattheMoon
Summary: Set in the Shippuden Arc Three girls come to the village hidden in the leaves and give the Hokage a offer she can't turn down. These three will bring a certain Uchiha back to Konoha for housing. slightly AU
1. New Arrivals and Good ol' Rivals

Well, here I am home sick, bored out of my mind, so I decided, 'What the hell?' and wanted to write a Naruto fanfiction. I'm not that 'perfect fan based', I can tell you every freakin' thing about Naruto, buit for those who can, you have no lives and see fit that their's is so much freakin cooler. Sorry about my rant. This fanfic starts somewhere in the Shippuden arc after team seven has the battle with Sasuke.

Well, before I start, I will make typos in this, but if you want this story to grammar or spelling or punctuation great, you can point things out to me and I WILL fix them. I'm not a bitchy person about these kind of things...

Disclaimer: Do you think I would have stated the above about not being a total know it all if I owned 'Naruto'? Hells no. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter one. New Arrivals and Plain ol' Rivals.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" A girl with double colored hair chased after her two traveling companions. She tripped on her long crimson skirt and stimbled to catch herself before launching off to chase them again.

"No way!" one of them replied, her short black hair blowng behind her, the pale color of her skin standing out. "Right Taara?"

The girl next to her 'hn'd and nodded, her cascading red hair hair with blue streaks untamed by a headband around her neck, a blue t-shirt billowing around her as she ran.

"You guys are so frustrating!" The brunette stopped, drawing out a few kunai and threw them their way, catching Taara's shirt sleeve and the other girl's pant leg.

"Dang it, I just sew these up!" the black haired girl complained. Her cousin shook her head.

"Well, Ravy, maybe you'll think twice about trying to leave me behind." the brunette replied smartly.

"Oh c'mon Kaira, you know it was all good fun!" Ravy tore the kunai out of her pants, the small knife weapon leaving a tear in it's wake. She then tore the kunai out of Taara's sleeve.

"Whatever." Kaira smiled, her orange eyes brightening at her cousins' antics. "Let's get going, huh? And let's start acting like adults as well."

"Sure, I mean, we are here to turn over a new leaf." Ravyn joked, causing them all to grin.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with." Taara told them and walked into the open gates of Konoha.

* * *

"I told you we should have gotten rid of these headbands!" Kaira shouted at her cousins as they ran furiously through the village streets, three ANBU on their tails. They darted around a corner and into a grassy field area. They stopped short at the sight of a marble monument. They snapped out of their trance as they heard footsteps and bolted out of the area into a wooded arena.

"You think we lost them?" Ravy panted her hands on her knees and she bent down to rest her lungs.

"Doubtly. But this is somewhere we can prepare for an attack." Kaira took her pack off her shoulders and the others did the same. She pulled out a couple packs of weapons. She tossed one pack of kunai to Ravy, who strapped it to her right thigh, and then attatched the others to her own person. Ravy dug into her pack until she pulled out a hand size light green fan and tucked it into her pocket. Taara dropped her pack and pulled out a arm length sword, attatching it to her waist.

"Here we go." Ravy warned them, sensing chakra around them. She readjusted her headband to her forehead and held a kunai in each hand, waiting for the attack.

* * *

"That was acomplete waste of energy." Taara spat as she stood, her hand binded behind her back.

"Well, how were we to fight back with a million of him attacking us?" Ravy retorted, her hands bound as well.

Kaira sighed. "Well, we get to see the person we were here to talk to in the first place." she replied, her hands bound.

"Whoopee." Ravy mumbled.

"Bring them here, then!" a loud female voice shouted through the door that assumedly led to the Hokage of Konoha's village. The three of them were forcebly dragged into the office and were sent to their knees in front of a busty blonde woman. Kaira nudged her cousins, as to tell them to let her handle this.

"Three sound nin in my village, terrorizing the civilians?" she looked them over angrily.

"Hokage-sempai, if I may speak, I have a preposition for your people." Kaira bowed her head in respect. Ravy and Taara followed.

"What?" Tsunade took a involuntary step backwards, but regained her posture. "Weapons, on the desk." she comanded. The girls found their wrists unbound quickly and they stood, looked at each other before placing their weapons on the table. Taara dropped her sword on the desk that made a metallic clank. Ravy placed her fan and pack of kunai. They calmly waited for their cousin who was removing two pack of kunai, three packs shuriken, and a few packs of miscilaenious items next to her cousins items. The Hokage stared at her before shaking her head and taking a seat.

"Now what is it that you want to tell me?" she leaned in her chair watching the girls curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Kaira grimaced at how long it would take.

"I wish to hear the whole story." the fifth Hokage urged.

"Weel, my cousins and I are from a clan long forgotten in the past of our world. The Dragonia." the brunette started. "We were sent on a small mission one day, just to go deliver something to Suna, the village hidden in the sand, and when we returned, our whole clan was," the girl paused, shaking her head to stop from sobbing. "Killed,. Every single last one, even the little children.

"We were left to live somehow on our own, so we gathered what supplied we had left. We left our home and started out, only to run out of the few supplied we had to begin with not long afterwards. It was then that the snake man came to us." Kaira added.

"Orochimaru said he could help us. He could make us stronger." Taara took over, clearly having distaste for the snake man. "We became his favorte team. He and Kabuto trained us day in and day out. That was five years ago. Not long ago, he suddenly lost his interest in us. He stopped trusting us, and her forgot us. We saw him one day with a certain raven haired boy that our leader had been watching for a while." all three girls could hear the hokage's sharp intake of breath.

"We were replaced with Sasuke Uchiha, and thus, we hate him for that. Both of them. Orochimaru and the Uchiha boy." Ravy explained, actual hatred coursing in her voice.

"What does this mean for my people? A couple of jealous brats who hate someone we lost years ago come to us why?" Tsunade stood to see eye level with them. Taara smirked, while Ravy grinned.

"We wish to help you bring him back to your village." Kaira explained. "We heard that you still wish to see him back in your ranks, and we also heard that a team had failed to bring him back the one time you had found him." the girl put a hand on her cousin Ravy's shoulder. "We were Orochimaru's best team, and he'll still want us back. But hell hath no fury and all that, eh? And my cousin here has a keen sense of Chakra eyes. We often use her as a tracker when we need to follow someone." Kaira added.

"You give me a little piece of his that still has chakra on it, and I can find him for you." Ravy explained.

"And how does this all benefit you, sound nin? You already explained that you won't go back to Orochimaru, so what's in it for you?" The hokage asked.

"We'd like a new start. Somewhere we can live." Taara told her. Tsunade laughed.

"You're a bunch of funny things." she waved her hand at them. "Tell you what. If you can bring him back, and I mean 'if' becuase we've had quality ninja after him and they've failed, them I will give you somewhere to stay." she told them.

"You're such a gambler." Taara drawled unemotionally.

"Lady Hokage-sempai, you give us your best team of ninja, and we will bring your Uchiha back, and you will hold up your end of the deal?" Kaira asked her to verfiy.

"Yes. You do just that. You stay here for a while and I will bring in that team for you." she summoned a coupled of ANBU and told them some names and they were off. The girls just stood calmly. "Now, when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible." The three of them told her in unison.

* * *

Yay! I wrote the first chapter! I have been stallnig this project for a while, so hopefully this is good. Please leave review to point out typos, and I also take feedback. Do you think I should continue this?


	2. Jingle Bells and Tattle Tales

Well. I must say I got a better response that I thought I would. I went on this wicked trip this weekend and now I'm about ready to fall down some stairs. And I did. Right after I hand wrote this on a bus ride for you guys.

Disclaimer: I will never try to say this is mine. I can draw (message me for pictures of my OCs) but I will never take credit for the characters of Naruto, because I will get arrested. And I heard it's pretty freaking hard to get internet access in jail.

Chapter 2 Jingle Bells and Tattle Tales

An hour and a half later of waiting and a half a bottle sake later, Tsunade was getting to be more irritable that when the three sound nin were brought to her to begin with. The three aforementioned girls were near cowering in the corner when a large puff of smoke filled the room, revealing three leaf ninja. The tallest was a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, his forehead protecter covering one of his eyes, and his gray hair shaped in a slanted porcupine spike. The second noticed was a blonde teenager with an orange appearal. His leaf band was around his forehead. Blue eyes stood out from tan skin, the whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The last member of the group was a girl with pink short hair and green eyes. Her band was holding her hair back from her face. She had a pink and red attire with black gloves.

"Sorry we're late. When I got the message to come here I was admiring the beauty of the path I was walking on and the art of everything that is around us in our wonderfull village of Kono-" the gray haired man started.

"Admit you perverted sensei, you were reading one of those books again and didn't want to stop to see the old hag." the blonde cut him off. He was greeted with a strong, chakara built punch in the face from the girl. Taara winced slightly when he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"You idiot! That's lady hokage to you!" she shouted at him with pure rage in her eyes. The Fifth Hokage ignored these happenings, standing from her chair and walking over to Kaira, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"This is the group I chose for you take to with you." she told them. Ravy looked at her with an open mouth.

"Are you serious? Look at them! They can't even act serious in front of you!" she pointed at them.

"Please excuse my cousin. What I think she means is that they do not seem to have the capacity to act respectful for you, and well all would feel better if you chose a team that wasn't so, what's the word, fool-hardy?" Kaira apologized, immediatly trying to make up for Ravy's sharp words.

"I trust them to be the best team to help you." Tsunade explained. "They are Sasuke's original team, and I think they can break through to him." she added.

"Ah." Taara spoke uninterested. Ravy was hoping from one foot to another impatiently.

"Well, if you picked you team, let's get going!" she urged.

"I have to explain it all to them." the blonde woman snapped and turned to the leaf ninja who were conversin animatedly in the corner. "Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, we were given and offer to send another, more powerful team to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha." the Hokage annouced to them.

"Well, why call us?" the blonde teen asked, clearly not getting the point.

"You are the half of the team representing Konoha." Tsunade told him.

"But who's the otehr half?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"These three." The hokage moved out of the way. The three girls felt uneast under their gazes.

"Hey! Those are the sound ninja I captured earlier!" the boy pointed angrily at them.

"You're the kid who tried to get me eaten by that snake! And that cloned himself so that we were outnumbered!" Ravy pointed accusingly at him and glared daggers at them.

"Tsunade-san, you can't be serious!" Sakura protested against her sensei.

"Oh and why is that? Are we not good enough for you?" Ravy snapped.

"How dare you say that about Sakura-san! You're evil and of course we wouldn't trust you. You're coldblooded killers!" Naruto snapped. Ravy took a step back, her face expression reading of hurt. the blonde found himself flying back into the wall again by an invisible force.

"What the heck!" Sakura jumped, looking at Ravy who had her head on her redheaded cousins shouler, whispering something about deaths and casualties.

"Now, now. You will all get along and you will all be happy about it. These girls are refugee's from Orochimaru's clutches." Tsunade shouted at all of them.

"Wow, runaways?" the tall man looked them over. "They still seen to show loyalty to the sound though." he mused. The three of them looked at each other beofre they all made a ridged motion with their hands and all their band were slashed across the music note.

"Happy?" Taara asked him.

"Cheerful." he replied. "Hokage, I wish to spend a training session seeing what they can do, I do hope that we have quality fighters here." he told the blonde woman. Ravy beamed.

"You betcha!" she told him cheerfully.

* * *

"Okay, the point of this training session is to retrieve the bells." Kakashi held the two bells up to their eye level. "Use any method you want, just get the bells."

"Sweet." Ravy shook her arms out and checked her packs on her sides. She gave a thumbs up to her cousins.

"Ready?" he looked at them. "Naruto, Sakura, make sure they don't do anything you would consider cheating." he told them.

"You said any method. We don't plan on fighting fair against Uchiha-bastard." Ravy pointed out.

"Fine then, no rules." Kakashi told her. "No, begin!"

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger! This chapter was pretty hard to write... I didn't know what to have the characters say to each other. I was planning on going into the bell capture thing, but I though that would make a nice chapter beginner. Oh, and by the way, I want you opinion, do you want a little bit more story before I send the characters after sasuke, or should I send them and make a long thing out of that, or what? Give me your opinion. I listen to whatever my reader's comment on! Please Review!! Digital cookies for those who do.


	3. Dragons of the Past

okay... well marching band ends for me this weekend. Cheers! Although after that I still have to play in the orchestra for our school's production of West Side Story. I'm a shark.

Ravy: 'sings jaws theme song' Like that?

Something like that.

Disclaimer: I sure as heck don't own Naruto... if I did, why would I be writing Fanfiction?

ReCap

_"Okay, the point of this training session is to retrieve the bells." Kakashi held the two bells up to their eye level. "Use any method you want, just get the bells."_

_"Sweet." Ravy shook her arms out and checked her packs on her sides. She gave a thumbs up to her cousins._

_"Ready?" he looked at them. "Naruto, Sakura, make sure they don't do anything you would consider cheating." he told them._

_"You said any method. We don't plan on fighting fair against Uchiha-bastard." Ravy pointed out._

_"Fine then, no rules." Kakashi told her. "Now, begin!"_

Chapter 3 Dragons of the Past

Kakashi's formed blurred and vanished. None of the girls panicked. Ravy reached into her back pocket and brought out the light green fan. Unfolding it, small chimes jingled and sent waves through her vision. Focusing, she found the one thing she was looking for.

"Taara! He's behind you!" she shouted to her cousin. The redhead didn't seem to even flinch, raising her hand palm up and turning her head over her shoulder. Her blue eyes clouded over, becoming pitch black. The masked man appeared behind her as Ravy had predicted. Taara smiled and brought her arm away from her body, sending him fliying with an invisible force. As Kakashi picked himself off the ground, he looked up and at them. He heard foot steps behind him and before he could turn, a kunai was pointing to his throat and a hand full of shuriken were lined against his back.

"Surprise." Kaira's voice laughed as her weapons disappeared and she grabbed his shoulders, planted her foot into his back, and used chakra to send him into the air. He was met by Ravy, who pushed an elbow into his diaphram, her right fist grabbing his jacket, and flipped him and sent him head first into the ground. She followed him more gracefully, landing on her feet. As he picked himself from the ground the girls snickered. Naruto and Sakura rushed over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the pink haired girl shouted.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Just a little shocked. Did you guys even try to get the bells?" the masked man asked them. He was greeted by Taara holding both of them up to him. "You had them? But, you were the first to attack." Kakashi looked at them.

"We wanted to give you a good pounding." Kaira told him with a grin.

"But I am curious, what are you doing with these, pervert?" Ravy held up three orange books, she had clearly pickpocketed them off the man. He stared at her before snatching them.

"Mind your own buisness. Give me those." he put them back into his pockets. "

"How did you get those away from him?" Naruto asked her in disbelief.

"Remember when he was in mid-air? I got them then." she told him. "Among other things, I'm a theif."

"A theif?" the blonde looked at her.

"Yeah..." she just blinked and turned back to the rest of the group. "Sorry we were so violent. Just letting out some energy." she apologized the gray haired man.

"No injuries sustained, surprisingly." he waved it off. "I'm impressed. Even Gai wasn't able to get them away from me that quickly." he told them, crossing his arms. "How exactly are you tied into all of this?"

"We were Orochimaru's number one team. Until Sasuke-bastard showed up." Ravy told him, huffing and pouting.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you call him by his first name." Kaira told her.

"So?" the raven haired girl snapped.

"Nevermind." the brunette held her hands up in defeat. "Anyway. We were a clan that was demolished. It was a really large clan. We almost could call ourselves a village. In fact the day that our clan was destroyed was thed ay our littlest cousin was to be born, and the clan would be a village. We were sent to give messages to the Kakekage to alert him of our status. When we returned, we found our whole clan killed. The little children masequered. Everyone was, gone." Kaira paused. Taara took over.

"We buried our dead, paid our respects, and moved away from the ground of our dead. We haven't returned for the spirits within our clan are hostile."

"What was your clan?" Kakashi asked them.

"The Dragonia. The ones bonded with dragons." Kaira told him, pointing to the black dragon skillfully drawn onto her crimson shirt.

" 'The ones bonded with dragons?' " Sakura looked at the three girls with amazement.

"All of our clan members would be born with a dragon spirit. They were as much different as we were." Ravy told her. "It almost defines who we are." She held up her hand and kanji was printed brightly in green on her palm. "Energy." The other two held their palms.

"Power." Taara red her kanji.

"Destiny." Kaira read.

"When our chakra calls out for help, they can boost us, or even arrive in battle, although we're not strong enough for that yet." Ravy added.

"Incredible." Naruto gasped. He shook his head. "So you guys agreed to help Konoha retrieve Sasuke, so when do we leave?" he asked them.

"We were hoping almost immediatly." Kaira told him.

"Perfect!" he smirked. "We just have few stops. Meet us back here in an hour." They dispersed and disappeared.

* * *

I thought that was an okay place to stop. Please review. Reviews faster posts. Hope you like!


	4. Slipping the Pasts

Hey everyone. Sorry this update took so long. I've been swamped by school and that's no fun. But I amgetting this chapter up. This really starts to develop my characters a bit. You learn some of their past in this chapter, and some of the people that they met.

Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, if I owned Naruto, it would have gotten no where. No where I tell you.

Chapter 4 Slipping the Pasts

"So what exactly can you all do?" Kakashi asked the three girls. The six of them, adding Sakura and Naruto to the bunch, were walking on a dirt path in a direction towards the village hidden in the sand. Ravy was intently focused on the path in front of her. She had her right hand on her pack, holding the strang onto her shoulder. In her left hand was the green fan.

"Well, as Ravy's demonstrating, she can use chimes or noise to find chakra in the waves of momentum. She inherited it from her great grandfather. She can pick out certain chakra with the color, shape, scent." Kaira told the gray-haired man. "She also is a healer, something she learned from Kabuto." she added, saying his name almost as a curse.

"Creeper, that one was." Ravy told them, her voice almost monotone. Taara snickered. "Admit, it creeped you out." the raven haired girl turned her head to the redhead.

"I never said he didn't." she replied solemnly. "Kaira is a taijutsu, genjutsu, and weapons specilist."She told them, refering to her brunette cousin. "Not to mention she is our undying leader." she added dramatically.

"Heh. Taara, with her acting skills, has a kakagentai(SP?) that controls the atoms and molecules in the air and she can bind them to her will. She is also a well trained swordsperson."

"And you laugh when it's mentioned that I was tudored by Kabuto. God, Orochimaru isn't much better than a freaking pedophile." Ravy remarked from her position in front of everyone. She turned her head before stopping. She rang the chimes before turnning. "He went this way." she told them. Everyone trusted her.

"So you were all taught by Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Sakura asked them. They nodded.

"We trusted them, but looking back,I guess we should have been more cautious." Kaira told the pink-haired girl.

"We we vunlerable. Of course they took advantage, seeing our chakra levels." Taara mumbled.

"It's in the nature of creeps." Ravy spat. Then cursed. "God, why do they all have to blubber around like drunks?" she complained with a hiss. Shs closed the fan. "Anyone have something of the bastard's?" she asked the group. When no one answered her, she looked for herself.

"Naruto, give it to me." she told him with almost hesitantly. When he just looked at her, she dropped her back and rushed him. He found himself tangled in his pack's straps and her holding the slashed leaf headband. "I'm sorry, but I'll give back." she examined it before pocketing it and picking up her pack and continuing on. Kaira took the time to quickly help Naruto free himself.

"I apologize, she get's frustrated when chakra gets all tangled up." she apologized for her cousin.

"I guess it's okay. I should have really thought it out before refusing. Holding on to it just prolonged actually getting him back." the blonde told her solemnly. He thanked her and they continued on their way.

* * *

When dusk came they set up their camp. Ravy had argued that since day was coming to an end that the strand was getting thin and that if he had stopped, then it would take longer for the chakra to stick into the path. They just shrugged and set up camp.

"Where'd Ravy go?" Taara asked the group as Kakashi and Naruto started to set a fire.

"I haven't seen her since she set up her stuff." Sakura told her.

"Should we be worried?" Naruto asked her.

"Worried about what?" Ravy walked into the clearing. Her damp hair dripped in her eyes and her skin shone with a slight glimmer of water.

"Where were you?" Kaira asked curiously.

"Fishing." she held up a line full of fish.

"Woah." Sakura looked the fish over before helping the girl take it over to the fire.

"I figured I'd fish since i was a little rash earlier." the raven-haired girl told them. She took the headband out of her pocket. She handed it back to Naruto. "Here, you can have it back now."

"Thanks." the blonde regarded her politely. "So, while the fish is being prepared and cooked, let's talk!" Naruto announced.

"Okay. What about?" Kaira asked him, sitting to help Ravy and Sakura to take the rough skin and dirt off the fish.

"Um... how long have youguys worked for Snamke-man?" he asked them.

"Four to five years." Taara responded.

"Were you guys a part of the sound attack on the leaf?" Naruto asked. He never recalled seeing them in the attack.

"Yeah, but we had other priorities." Kaira told him. She looked over Taara, who was thinking deeply.

_-FlashBack-_

_Taara walked calmly through the dense forest surround Kohona. She dropped her pack and stretched her legs to rest them a little. She had been splitted from her cousins on this mission to make her goal easier._

_"Okay, all I have to do is wait for the signal." she told herself aloud. She hated not being around her cousins because they always talked for her. The redhead's attention snapped up as three teens appeared on the path. _

_"Gaara?" one of them, a boy wearing a hat and carried a large wodden puppet said to a weary looking red head._

_'I don't Ravy to tell me that kid has immense chakra.' Taara though to herself. She watched as two of the three, the boy with the hat and a girl with blonde, quad-divided hair and a fan shuffled to carry the redhead boy who was breathing heavy. The boy lifted him head and looked over in Taara's direction. She gasped at the pale aquamarine eyes connected with hers and held her still. He said nothing, only disappearing with his companions._

* * *

The six of them were silent through their meal. Until Ravy spoke up.

"He will most likely move early, to avoid people like us. We need to beat him to it." She told the others. "As soon as I wash my dishes and my face, I'm off to bed." the girl stood, her dish clean. She walked to the stream.

"I agree. Even with our help. You'll need to be strategic to catch up to him, let alone beat him. Tomorrow we will plan our attack." Kaira announced, leaving to clean her dishes as well. Taara stood silently and followed.

* * *

Okay, so that's all sorted out. Not the next chapter, but the chapter after that, Sasuke will be caught up to, and if your lucky, that'll happen at the end of next chapter so that there is one long chapter devoted to just fighting. But that's only if you review. Just click the lavender button. The story depends on it.


	5. Catching Up the Times

So, here I am, updating again. I realized, I introduced the topic of dragon spirits, but nothing about the dragon's names... I think I should have a contest!

Here's the deal. I will accept names for the dragons, and the top three will be the names. I will have apoll when I get nine, I repeat: NINE, names. So think of some names people! Message me for questions.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. What kind of stupid question is that? But I do own Ravy, Kaira and Taara.

Chapter 5 Catching Up the Times.

Ravy woke early, insisting there was a fresh path. She ran around camp and helped everyone pack their things.

"Sure is energized." Kakashi muttered, reading one of his orange novels.

"She isn't the girl of energy for no reason (1)." Taara grumbled, her pack already on her shoulders.

"Are you guys, ninjas, or turtles?(2)" Ravy hollered as she followed a grumpy Sakura around the clearing.

"I don't thinks I'll ever get used to this." Naruto grumbled as he pulled his pack onto his shoulder.

This went on like this for a few days. Until one day, Kaira was growing suspicious.

"I've seen this rock before." The brunette pointed to a sharp rock protruding from the ground by the path.

"I know. I've seen at least two times." Ravy replied nonchalantly.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" Kaira looked at her disbelievingly.

"Hey, it's their choice to go in circles." Ravy told her.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked from his position guarding the back.

"They've caught on. They're checking to see it someone is really folliwing them. Something Kabuto warned me about this tactic." Ravy explained. "That's why Naruto's in the back."

"Why me?" The blonde shouted, confused.

"Because you are the most likely to notice if someone is walking behind us." Taara said, as if suddenyl catching on.

"Exactly, now let's not alert them of our presence." Ravy turned back to the front.

"Why is Naruto the most likely to notice?" Sakura asked, turning to Kaira.

"No idea, Taara and Ravy just seem to think so." the brunette replied, strapping a pack of kunai to her waist.

* * *

Later on that day, Ravy and Taara were arguing the possibility of if raingin that night while Kaira was behind them, keeping watch.

Kaira suddenly stopped and turned. A slim figure dropped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Well girls, I'm impressed." an amused voice reached them. Ravy snapped her head to her left.

"Orochimaru, who are these girls?" another voice, clearly irritated, asked from the same spot. Before anyone could respond, the three disspeared by smoke.

"Over here, snake man!" Kaira waved from her spot on a high branch of a tree. Her cousins were a few trees ahead of her.

"Kabuto, after them." Orochimaru hissed. The gray-haired man nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Ravy dropped from the trees into a dirt clearing.

"You think we lost them?" Ravy asked her cousins, out of breath.

"That's doubtful." Taara told her truthfully.

"Very doubtful." a vioce came form behind him. Kabuto stepped from the trees.

"Girls, you have gotten to be more than just a nuisance." Orochimaru stepped next to him, and another figure with dark hair.

"Aw, _snake man can't handle a little stress?" Kaira looked around her, almost as if picking things out._

_"Maybe you should go on vacation." Taara added, stepping back to form a small circle, the three girls all back to back. Orochimaru ground his teeth._

_"Sasuke, you wanted a challenge, here it is." the snake man told the boy next to him. He was regarded with bored eyes._

_"These pathetic fools, a challenge?" the Uchiha pointed lazily to the three girls who had started to mutter something among themselves and had darwn weapons._

_"Yes_, Kabuto and I trained them. Now, go for the short, black haired one. She's the weakest."Orochimaru indicated to Ravy. "I would hurry, their charging an attack."

"Whatever." Sasuke drew a sword, going for an attack on the girl. He stepped back in shock as she blocked his blow with a Kunai.

"Weakest?" Ravy stood. "Maybe. Stupid? No." Two of the girls diappeared replaced with Naruto clones.

"Oi, Snake man." Kaira called out from next to the clones. When Orochimaru looked her way, she pointed up and three shadows fell on the clearing. Naruto's clones disappeared as the blonde landed on the ground along with Sakura and Kakashi. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" Kaira taunted.

"Now, Kaira. I never expected to see you without your younger cousins." the sanin commented, slightly shaken by the appearance. "Where are they, by the way." he asked. Just as he did, Taara stepped out of the woods around the clearing as Kabuto stepped closer towards Orochimaru. As the gray haired healer went to draw a weapon, a pair of feet swung down and hit him in the shoulders, knocking him forward and onto his hands and knees. Everyone looked up to see Ravy sitting smugly on a low branch, her fan and kunai drawn.

"How's that for surprise?" Ravy smirked, throwing the kunai right at the snake man's heart.

* * *

Kaira pushed herself onto her hands and knees, looking up. Her head ached slightly, but looking around, she was lucky. She had been fighting Kabuto with Ravy, but now he was slicing her to quickly for her to see him. _'Why doesn't she use her fan to find him?' _Then she spotted a piece of broken green paper with splitters and crushed metal. Ravy's fan, torn apart and stepped onto stop the chimes.

Kaira groaned as she looked over to see Taara and Naruto fighting against Sasuke, when they got a little ahead, he would catch up. Naruto fought almost animalistically. Taara stood her ground stubbornly, her arms raised. Kaira turned her head again to see Sakura and Kakashi holding their ground, barely, against Orochimaru.

A loud bang caught Kaira's attention, she looked over to see Naruto get sent crashing back and Taara slide exhausted away from the sword wielding Uchiha. The red eyed boy looked around , seeing that Orochimaru didn't need any help, and turned to head to finish of the last of the three girls. Ravy was still trying to stop Kabuto. Kairai gasped at her cousin, but she couldn't say anything.

* * *

Naruto looked up weakly, he felt his arm throb, probably sparined or broken. He watched in horror as Sasuke made his way over to the tracked who was deperately fighting Kabuto. It looked as though she was blinded, and the blonde noticed the crumbled fan on the ground.

_...she can use chimes or noise to find chakra in the waves of momentum._

Naruto didn't think twice before he opened his mouth and yelled loudly.

* * *

Ravy spotted the waves immediatly. She grabbed Kabuto's arm desperately as he attacked and swung him around to throw him into a tree. As soon and the black haired girl did, she found a sword point in her back. She whirled around before being thrown back and into a tree.

* * *

Taara looked uo as Ravy lost conciousness. Angrily, she rose, her hairs standing up on her neck and her hand level with her waist. Her eyes turned a deep color of black, and then silver slits of glimmer broke through. The Uchiha turned as items in the clearing became fuzzy and started to dissentegrate. Taara raised her hand to strike the boy down then took the broken molecules and knocked him across the clearing. As she went for another hit, she felt arms go around her waist.

"Taara, no! What about Ravy?" her cousin Kaira screamed, dragging her to the ground.

_-Flashback-_

_"Taara, I forbid you from doing that ever again." Ravy scolded._

_"Why? I need to be stronger." the redhead responded dully from her bed._

_"Because, it's slowly dissentegrating you. And I love you in one piece." the black haired girl hugged her. "Promise me."_

_"Fine, but if you die, I'm going to use it to kill the person who killed you." Taara replied monotone._

_"Then only." her counsin grinned._

_-end flashback-_

Taara's eyes dropped, becoming their light blue again and she fell to the ground in a heap of exhausted chakra.

* * *

Ravy opened her eyes to see thing reform from Taara's tantrum. The Uchiha was coming closer to her cousins, his sword drawn and a malicious look on his face. Ravy stood weakly, reaching for a weapon. She gripped a thick branch from the ground that had broken off as she had a collision with the trunk of the tree. She walked briskly towards her cousins and the Uchiha that was attacking them. She got close enough when she heard him say something to them.

"Orochimaru was right. You three are quite the nuisance." he spat. Ravy growled in her throat before stopping, strengthening her stance.

"Hey, Uchiha." Ravy shouted. He turned and she swung the branch, hitting him full in the face. He fell the ground and dropped his sword. The black haired girl dropped the fan as three shadows fell onto the clearing.

* * *

Heh heh. Cliffhanger... I know I'm evil for taking so long to update, but you know what? I think I got some awesome action. I need feedback for the plot to develop, so review, and you get automatic data bunnies... Also, send me names for the dragons! So review and message me. And a shout out to my real life Taara, 'See you next time, Love.' ((lol LeBlanc))

(1) Dragon od energy embedded in her soul

(2) You can be both according to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles....


	6. Of Healing and Sand

* * *

I have a feeling that my readers want to stab me. I happen to be very lazy, and just remembering that my finals testing is coming up, I think that I just blanked and forgot this website existed, or at least this function... Well I come with late holiday gifts in the form of a new chapter. And to clear things up because I have feeling someone will be confused, the akatasuki did not manage to take Gaara. Don't know about you, but my best friends and half motivation for this story and I happen to love the slightly homicidal redhead. So you all can just live with it. It's fanfiction.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have killed Orochimaru by now and just moved on. Freakin' creepy snake man.

_Ravy opened her eyes to see thing reform from Taara's tantrum. The Uchiha was coming closer to her cousins, his sword drawn and a malicious look on his face. Ravy stood weakly, reaching for a weapon. She gripped a thick branch from the ground that had broken off as she had a collision with the trunk of the tree. She walked briskly towards her cousins and the Uchiha that was attacking them. She got close enough when she heard him say something to them._

_"Orochimaru was right. You three are quite the nuisance." he spat. Ravy growled in her throat before stopping, strengthening her stance._

_"Hey, Uchiha." Ravy shouted. He turned and she swung the branch, hitting him full in the face. He fell the ground and dropped his sword. The black haired girl dropped the branch as three shadows fell onto the clearing._

Chapter 6: Of Healing and Sands

The six nin watched as three people dropped in the clearing. One had a wooden puppet hanging over his shoulder, wearing a dark outfit a box-y shaped hood. He was standing next to a red haired boy with dakr encircled eyes and the kanji 'love' printed in red on her forehead above his left eye. THere was a large gourd strapped to his back, slightly slanted, with a large cork over the opening. Next to him was a blonde girl whose hair was divided into four spikey ponytails. She carried a large fan, also on her back.

"Kazekage." Kakashi bowed awkwardly, holding his left hand with his right. The three sound girls looked the at the red haired boy.

"Gaara." Naruto nodded his head. The kazekage smiled weakly.

"Stupid, you always avoid fancy titles." Sakura shook her head at her blonde friend.

"Well, it seems you have gotten into quite a bit of trouble." the girl looked around the demolished clearing.

"Temari, I thought you were back in Konoha." the pink haired girl thought aloud.

"Um... Guys?" Kakashi spoke almost too cheerful.

"Kankuro requested I come back to help guard Gaara while his body guards are getting replaced." Temari shrugged. "But, like I said, it looks like you guys had a war here." she observed.

"We pretty much did." Naruto told her. He stood shakily, his left leg baring a fierce wound. "We were fighting Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke."

"Youngsters." Kakashi soke again, almost agrivated/

"Ah." Gaara replied. It almost surprised Ravy to hear a voice come from him. "And who are these other three?" he indicated to them.

"Oh, geez. I forgot they were there." Naruto scratched the back of his head apologetically. "The brunette in red is Kaira, the red haired girl who is unconcious is Taara, and the last one, with the black hair, is Ravy. They come from the former clan of the dragonia." he told the kazekage.

"Dragonia?" the puppet wielder stuttered. "But we heard they were all wiped out." he told the nin.

"Um..I don't know if you're listening...." the masked man spoke once again.

"Not exactly. These three were never accounted for. There were three members of the clan who were looked down on for excelling powers." Gaara spoke smoothly.

"Yeah... that's us." Kaira sighed. "But we look past it." she told them.

"Everyone. I have an annouccement." Kakashi spoke ouder, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura acknowledged him.

"Sasuke escaped." he told them, pointing to the spot where the raven haired boy was, all that was left of him being known to have been there was the branch Ravy had hit him with.

"What?!" Ravy jumped up, ignoring the throb from her bleeding hand.

"Yeah... I tried telling you guys..." Kakashi told them.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" the raven haired girl shouted before stomping around the clearing a bit.

"Is she always like this?" Kankuro asked Kaira.

"No. You should see her when she's actually angry. Trees die when she walked by them." the brunette put her face into her hand before trotting to catch up her cousin.

"Well, there goes a bunch of our time, and our chakra." Naruto frowned.

"And our weapons." Ravy had returned, having retrieved all the pieces of her green fan. "Stupid piece of crap anyway. I'll just find something else." she walked back over to the branch, holding it maliciously. Kaira snatched it from her.

"If you guys are in bad shape, you can return to Suna with us, it's not that far. Maybe an hour walking." Kankuro told them. They looked at each other before nodding. Kaira and Ravy each picked up one of Taara's arms before starting to walk, dragging the redhead's feet.

"Well then, lead the way." Kakashi told them, closing one of his books before storing it away.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Ravy whined again. "Are we almost there?" she asked them. They looked up ahead. The forest had long dritfted off and the travelers were walking in sand. Up ahead there were tall building forming from the ground. When no one responded, Ravy just rolled her eyes and assumed they were almost there. Taara had long since woken up from her unconciousness and was walking on her own. She wasn't talking though, which bothered her cousins.

"When we get there, we'll get you guys to some healers." Temari told them over her shoulder.

"No need. Just get me a bowl of water and some cloths and I'll do some healing." Ravy called up to her.

"Ravy, you can't you're out of chakra." Sakura frowned. Ravy grinned.

"Nuh-huh." the girl shook her finger. "I never run out of it. Haya likes to make sure I have more than just a surplus." the girl explained.

"Haya?" Sakura questioned.

"My dragon. I named her that because it means 'quick' or 'light'." Ravy told her. Taara named her Dragon 'Ishi' because it means rock., as in strong, as in power." the girl also told her.

"As in you talk to much." Taara spoke up. Everyone looked at her. She was probably harboring with a broken arm, fractured kneecap, and a headache like the rest of them. But she still walked on her own.

"Whatever." Ravy brushed the insult off. "And Kaira's dragon name is 'Michiko' because she often is very wise and talks nonsense about fate and things, although it does come in handy sometimes."

"Sounds like Neji." Naruto muttered. By this time they had entered Suna and were headed to an inn for the night. When they were given their room numbers and sent to upper levels to settle in. The girls had been given one large room, and Kakashi and Naruto were a few rooms down in a slitghly smaller room. Ravy had told them to come by if they needed healing. They both just shrugged and walked off. When the girls entered the room, Ravy simply walked into the washroom and returned with a clay bowl full of water and the inn's customary dry cloths.

"Okay, who's first." Ravy looked at them. Taara stepped up first. "Fix my knee." she sat down, rolling her pants up to the knee where Ravy could see marbled skin, when the knee cap had been put under enough pressure to shatter.

"This will hurt, but help." Ravy dipped her fingers in the bowl, twirling them around a bit before drawing her fingers out and dripping someof the water on the skin. It became watery, like clay and Ravy gently smoothed it out before woking on pushing the pieces of bones together again.

"What is that technique?" Sakura gasped.

"Ravy's healing powers, from her mother's side, my aunt." Kaira explained. "It creates a water that turns the area of skin the it touches into something similar to clay, and then the healer can manipulate it to fix itself." the girl had sit down and removed her shoes, kicking off her over jacket to a black tank top. A curved scar ran from her neck to her middle and arm and looked to continue down her chest. Upon further examination, it appeared to be in the shape of the dragon on the girl's jacket.

"What happened there?" the pink haired girl sked her.

"Training excersize gone bad. I almost died. But Michiko stepped in and saved me, giving my dragon mark." the brunette rubbed the scar absently minded.

"Okay, try not to do anything to knock that knee off balance." Ravy told her cousin. "Let your arm set too. Anyone else?" Kaira raised her hand.

"I think a few ribs are busted." the brunette told her. Ravy just walked over and started to work.

"Dragon marks are the signs that give the clan members the adult right." Taara explained dragon marks while propping her knee up.

"And Ravy here is the only one of us who hasn't gotten, hers, but Michiko says she has a feeling you will." Kaira patted her cousin on her head. Sakura sighed bafore removing her packs of kunai of shuriken and setting them gently on a night stand.

"I sure hope she's right. There would be payback for everything that Snake man and Creeper did. Karma is a bitch." the raven haired girl muttered, before standing to dump the water out the window, hopefully not on some poor person's head. She replaced the bowl and threw the cloths down in the hamper before curling up on a comfortable mat before appearing to fall asleep.

* * *

The four rose to sun pouring the window to their eyes. Thet sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"Finally." Temari walked into the room. "You guys were asleep a pretty long time." The blonde told them, sitting in a chair. There were a couple of boxes on the table top. "Gaara remembered late last night the some of you were commenting on supplies being broken, so, as the kazekage, he requested immediate weapons for you, with a little help from the masked guy." she told them when she noticed their eyes wandering to them. They all slowly got up before walking over. Sakura had received new gloves after her old ones, made of tough material, that had torn and ripped. Kaira had recieved more kunai, shuriken, and was also given a bambo pole that fit nicelt in her palms. Taara had recieved scrolls and something else she hid in her pocket. Ravy picked up the last box. Temari grinned.

"That one is actually from me." she told her. The girl opened to box to a fan, not much bigger than the one she had, that had little beads embedded in the shaped of the energy kanji. When Ravy picked it up, she realized the beads wre actually bells. "I saw you're last fan was broken." The blonde explained. The raven haired girl smiled.

* * *

The six of them left not long after replenishing their supply of food, compliments of the kazakage.

"Nice folk, them are." Ravy smiled, still examining the small needle work of the fan.

"We have had previous engagements with the kazekage, so he helps us when he wants to." Naruto nodded with her. They were taking the day a little slow because of the groups recovering wounds. The only two who seemed perfectly fine were Ravy and Naruto. Ravy because she was a healer and was use to pain, and Naruto because Kyuubi hadn't wasted anytime. They set up camp before dusk, Ravy once again retrieving food and water. She had sent the ones with injuries to bed, leaving her, Sakura, and Naruto to watch for the night.

"So... what's it like to be a former lackey of snake man?" Naruto joked.

"I feel better than I have in many years. I think the guy had some aura around him that makes you miserable, and even though we did our best, sometimes even put more than what we have into what we did, he never really was happy." Ravy scowled. "I can't wait until someone runs him through with a sword." she added gruesomly. She snapped her head to the side. She sword she heard a sound from the woods. "Hear that?" she asked the others. They just shrugged while she stood. "Wait here." she grabbed a handful of kunai and her fan, which she had realized during the day had blades consealed in the folds. She wakled until she came upon a small clearing.

"Hello?" she looked around with her chakra sense. She recognized the scent. She jumped when she heard more branches snapping, more rapidly, heading in her direction. She put her arms in front of her to brace an attack as the force sent herflying back. She looked up to lock eyes with that of red. She stood, her back braced against a tree, her arms crossed in fron of her to prevent a high blow. Sasuke had one hand holding her forearms, another holding the hilt of the sword that was pluging into Ravy's stomach. A thin line of blood dripped from her mouth as she withdrew the sword letting the healer's body fall to the ground.

Naruto and Sakura ran into the clearing, seeing the Uchiha disapear. They had decided to check up on the girl when she didn't return immediatly. Sakura ran to her body. She tried healing it, but nothing worked.

"He had the sword coated in poison. She's not going to make it." the pink haired girl cursed under her breath, frustrated.

* * *

Dun dun dun.... Another cliffhanger. But a freaking long chapter. Just so you know, no one dies yet. Please Review!

_**Preview**_

_**"You can't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me, Uchiha." Ravy smirked.**_


	7. Flares and Finallies

Okay, This is is another update. I'm really trying, I am. Just so you guys know. This fic will continue for a little longer than I originally planned. Well, we planned, but anyway. Her's your next chapter.

Discalimer: I don't think if I owned Naruto, I would be sitting where I am, having diffficulties trying to write something.

_Naruto and Sakura ran into the clearing, seeing the Uchiha disapear. They had decided to check up on the girl when she didn't return immediatly. Sakura ran to her body. She tried healing it, but nothing worked._

_"He had the sword coated in poison. She's not going to make it." the pink haired girl cursed under her breath, frustrated._

Chapter 7 Of Flares and Finallies

Ravy felt numb, her limbs like foriegn objects to her. She opened her eyes to black. Just black. She reached up with her hand to her face. She could see it, so nothing was over her eyes. It was just dark. The girl sat up, looking around. As far as she could see, black, black, and more black. She struggled to stand.

"Why does it feel like I've been stabbed?" she muttered to herself. She held a hand to her stomach. She felt a hole in her shirt, just where a sword wound she have been. She felt freash scar tissue winding her skin.

"I can't have you dead on me." a gentle voice spoke from behind her. Turning, Ravy found herself staring into piercing green eyes.

"Haya." the girl smiled softly.

"You should be more careful around mean boys with sharp knifes." Haya told her, the dragon's scales glowing for a moment before shrinking and revealing a girl not much older, if not the same age, of Ravy. "I find it easier to talk to you like this." the girl explained.

"I should be dead, I mean I felt the poison." Ravy told the girl. She felt uneasy, just trying to think of the girl as normal, and not a dragon.

"Well, like I said, I can't have you dead on me." green eyes smiled. "Besides, if your cousins can have limbs almost blown off and extreme cuts, then I think a stab should be your dragon mark." The girl put a hand her shoulder. "On another topic, you need to pay more attention, especially in the dark. I'll be more attatched to you now, but that's no excuse." Ravy was being led toward a slightly growing light.

"What now?" Ravy asked quickly, before she had to leave.

"Easy." green eyes smirked. "I'll be coaching you, so go get 'em." the girl disappeared. After small observations, Ravy decided to just go for it, walking one step into the warm light.

* * *

"I'm telling you. We stay put. She'll be fine." a authoritive voice spoke firmly.

"But, there is no way. The poison was put into her system almost immediatly. There was no way to extract it." another voice, this one was more mournful.

"Ravy'll make it. We all did." another, more calm voice said.

"Ugh." Ravy muttered, to alert them all of her awakening.

"What?!" a boy's voice joined the group.

"Impossible." the worried voice added.

"Told you." the calm voice again. Ravy opened her eyes. She was lying down on a mat. She turned her head slightly to see she was back where the camp was set. She looked up again to see everyone just sitting nearby. Sitting up steadily she nodded. Her left hand was clenched tightly, her shirt had been moved to look at the cut. There now was a winding scar in the shape of a dragon, almost identical to her cousins'.

"That was freaky." the girl shook her head.

"You took quite a cut and poison into your system." Kaira informed her. "We weren't able to locate him after he, you know, stabbed you." the girl added.

"That proves it. You guys are almost useless without me." Ravy grinned. Taara shook her head at her.

"All the times you tell me not to get myself get killed, and you go get yourself stabbed." she continued shaking her head. Ravy raised her head to scratch her head, but realized it was the hand she had been clenching since she woke up.

"We tried to pry your hand to find out why it was closed. We left it alone." Kaira told her, noticing where her attention had gone. The green eyed girl just continued to lok at it curiously, opening it.

There was a crumpled piece of paper. Gently taking it in both hands she undid the scrunch of the paper. She smiled to herself.

"Sakura, Naruto, this involves you." she told the two of them. They shared a look before coming over to the girl.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, curious. Ravy handed her the paper. It was a picture of three. Sakura and Naruto were in the picture. It was from a few years ago. It seemed that Sakura had punched or hit Naruto. The blonde was rubbing his head and the pink haired girl was fuming, her fists clenched. The third person in the picture was just looking at them boredly, hands in his pockets and eyes half closed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto took the photo from her.

"I must have pick-pocketed it off of him." Ravy rubbed her chin. "I guess he was holding onto it for some reason."

"Well, that must mean-" Naruto was almost jumping up and down from pent up energy.

"I guess he's still himself, after all of this." Sakura finished for him.

"Well, we just have to break that shell he's hiding in." Kaira grinned. "When you feel better, Ravy, we'llget going."

"Well, then, let's go." Ravy beamed. "Nothing better than going after the guy that killed me."

* * *

"So how does it feel to actually die?" Naruto asked Ravy when they had reached their camping destination for the night, a clearing near a river bank. Everyone was doing their part to set up camp.

"Well, really, I didn't feel dead. I just felt tired." the girl shrugged. She sensed the familar chakra around them. She just looked at Naruto and winked. He nodded and went over to the rest of the group and started to tell them to set things up in certain spaces. Ravy made sure she didn't make any strange movements to alert _him_ of their knowing.

"Well, just when you think you kill someone." a voice called out from the edge of the clearing, sword in hand.

"Don't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me, Uchiha." Ravy spat. "You because you stabbed me and everyone knows, and me, because I let you think it killed me." she crossed her arms. No one seem to be surprised at his appearance.

"You know, it makes it even more annoying that you guys just don't seem to give up." Sasuke added. "And I'm not planning on leaving until every single one of you can't stand up on your own." He held the sword up.

"Ravy!" Kaira shouted. The girl nodded quickly before grabbing her fan and disappearing. "Uchiha. You're out numbered, we're all healed, and you have no advantages." the brunette spoke to the raven haired boy. "And Ravy is right behind you." The boy turned around the find the girl right behind him. She kicked him before grabbing his sword's hilt and not letting go until he was unable to hold onto it anymore. She threw it aside and took out her fan.

"Do you give up?" she asked him not letting her guard down. He looked up at her, his face still stoic as ever.

"Never." he spat. Ravy clicked her teeth.

"Taara." she shouted. The boy was moving, charging an attack, blue lightening that gathered in his palm. Naurto, Sakura, Kakashi and Kaira all moved into action, preventing his concentration. Taara ran to the edge of the clearing, taking the small package out of her pcoket, opening it. Holding a red flare, she struck it against her knee before pointing it into the sky to shoot off several red blasts of fire. When it burnt out. she dropped it before joining in to distract the Uchiha. She used her kakagentai to grab on of his ankles with and held him from moving him anywhere while he dodged attacks from Kaira and Kakashi. Kaira was throwing punches so quickly it was a blur. Kakashi was using the sharingon(sp?) eye to copy any attack he might be trying to use.

"Stop trying to fight back." Kaira told him in segments, still attacking.

"I won't give up." he replied to her, his eyes blazing.

"Now you should." Ravy told him as three familiar shadows fell on the clearing. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari landed gracefully, not bothering to ask questions. Kankuro sent his puppet to held distract the Uchiha and Temari sent a gust to knock him off balance. Gaara stayed put using sand to snake it's way to the raven haired boy. It found it's way to his arms and hled him firmly in place. He still fought break free, Taara's molecules gripping his ankles and Gaara's sand on his wrist.

"You still refuse to give in?" Naruto sighed, almost angry.

"I will never give in to such weaklings." he told them, a strong chakra glowing around him. A black mark stretched across his neck. Ravy hissed before moving up to him. She wiped off her hand, gathering chakra.

"You give us no choice then." she hissed, latching her chakra onto his. She would usually use it to sedate a person in much pain, but now she pulled on Sasuke's twisting it in her palms. He winced before the mark withdrew. He struggled to stand at this point. Ravy dropped her grip on his chakra.

"What was that." he breathed heavily. His eyes turned a dark color, away from the red. Everyone but Taara and Gaara dropped their guard. Ravy crossed her arms.

"You should never kill a Dragonia, we get stronger in death." she todl him. she looked at him closer. He seemed worn out and abused from days of constant travel. Looknig at his face, he had telltale scars of when Ravy had hit him in the clearing, not that many days ago. He seemed to let anyone heal him.

"Well, like you said, I guess I shouldn't assume." The Uchiha shook his head, finally defeated.

"Get the ropes. We finally got him." she told the others.

* * *

Finally everyone had a chance to relax. They were unwinding, eating fish that Ravy had caught.

"Well, we should be going." Kankuro stood up brushing off his pants. Kaira stood as well.

"Thank you all for your help. We were unsure what the whole flare thing was about, but we are thankful that you were willing to help us." she bowed in respect. Temari waved it off.

"Hey, you guys sure had it handed pretty good when we got here. If we wouldn't have come, I'm sure you would have managed." she told them.

"Not true. We were having a apot of trouble keeping him restrained. But I think we're good until Konoha." Ravy bowed. "I hope we see each other again in the future." the black haired girl told them with a smile.

"Yes, agreed." Gaara spoke, a calm face and voice. They took one last look around before heading off.

"I'm glad everyone wanted me dead." Sasuke spat from his place, tied up away from the group.

"Not dead. Restrained." Ravy smirked. "Besides the point, did you get healed by Kabuto, or were you too pigheaded to do that as well?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't need anyone's help." he growled. Green eyes glared back at him.

"Get me some water." the healer spoke authoritively, not to anyone in particular. She was handed a cantine by Kaira, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Naruto, can have some help?" Ravy looked to the blonde, who just shrugged.

What happened next was a lot of kicking and glaring on Sasuke's part, a lot of patience from Naruto, and Ravy smacking the Uchiha occasionally on the back of the head.

"Why do you care?" the Uchiha finally spat, as if giving her the glaring 'go ahead I'm tired and you better not fuck up my health' look.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who broke your face, and why does it matter? You need healing. I can heal, everyone is happy in the end, Except you." she replied monotone. He didn't have a remark to that. Ravy finally wiped her hands off and stepped back. "Okay, well, we're leaving for Konoha bright early." she told the others, ignoring their groans of exhaustion. "I'll watch the bastard tonight." she added. Sasuke glared at her.

"What did you just call me?" he shouted at her. She grinned at him.

"You heard me." Ravy laughed. "Now it's time for bed, little mister." she told him, still sportin a grin. He growled at her.

* * *

Yes! It's over. Not the fic, the constant nagging of 'How many times do you think they should catch up to him' over. (Confetti)

Please Review. Ta ta! and Happy New Year!


	8. Tales and Tails

Okay... so I guess I really do't have any excuses for being kind of (really) late on writing this... But I apologize with a pretty good chapter! (Thumbs up) There will be two characters that show up once in a while for fun, one will be introduced in this chapter, but the otehr one won't be for a while....

Disclaimer: Yeah right. Naruto. As if. If anything, I own the shoes I wear, barely.

Chapter 8 Tales and Tails.

"You're seriously going to take me back to Kohona." Sasuke pondered aloud for the millionth time. "I think it would be better if you just killed me now."

Ravy paused from poking the fire. "I don't think so. I'll be damned if we took the care and time to hunt you down, and didn't kill you then, and now waste that because you won't face Konoha." She threw another log on the fire. "Besides, you're too valuable to kill."

"Hmph. Well, if they kill me, I'm telling you I told you so right now." the raven haired boy went right back to brooding over nothing.

"Well, I'll put that on your tombstone then." the girl grinned. "I told you so." she laughed, stretching her arms out as if it was posted in the air before her.

"Why'd you bother anyway?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "You obviously have it out for me." he added.

"Innocents don't deserve to die." Ravy answered simply. "You're strong, no doubt, but what more reason for what he did." the Uchiha just continued to look at her with confusion. "You do realize that Orochimaru was using you, right?" Ravy looked at him, pausing.

"Um... no." he looked down from the fire.

"Well, he was using you to wipe out anyone who was a threat to his power, and, when they were all gone, you'd be done for." she told him, looking to her lap. "My cousins and I agree innocents shouldn't die."

"I'm not innocent, but neither were they." Sasuke looked at her. "They were all guilty in some way." he added, fumbling for words. "But I'm the same was. I deserve it." he looked away. Ravy clicked her teeth in annoyance.

"I know one difference you between you and them." she stood, reaching into her kunai pouch. The dropped the crumpled photo into his lap. "Like I said, innocents don't deserve to die." the black haired girl mumbled and took her seat again. Sasuke was looked at the photo, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Where'd you-" he looked up at her.

"I must have instinctively picked it off you when you stabbed me." she shrugged and the Uchiha winced at her bluntness.

"But I was only there for five, ten seconds max." he looked at her with disbelief.

"And it took me six second to absorb the poison, digging into your pocket took onlt about three." Ravy clicked her tongue again. She threw the stick into the fire. "Tell me, what made you trust the snake man, made you believe he'd actually help you?" she leaned toward him, her face iluminated in the by the fire.

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't quite understand her question.

"Was it the way he took you in, even after all you done, been through, sworn? Did he convince you to stay by making sure you were ready, never letting you do the one thing you really wanted to, because he said you weren't strong enough? Because it was 'for your own good?'" The girl looked at her feet. Sasuke looked at her.

"How would you know?" he turned his gaze away from her. "It's not like he ever did that to you."

"You're right. He never did that to us. He did worse. He makes you feel like you could get stronger. He made us feel like we finally had a home, after we lost the one we did have." she wrung her hands. "I thought you, of all people, would know what it's like to lost the very people you cared for most. Mom, dad, brothers, sisters, everyone. But I guess you lost your heart at the same time." She took one last look at him.

"Hn." was all of Sasuke's reply as continued to avoid her eyes.

"Get some sleep, we have a long say tomorrow." Ravy pulled out a blanket and a sleeping mat. She tossed the mat out by the fire and covered sasuke with the blanket. The Uchiha almost had the urge to thank her, but she was already lying by the fire, turned away from her.

* * *

"Wake up everyone! Sun's up!" Sasuke cracked his eye open to see Ravy running around tearing down camp. He groggily sat up as everyone came tohelp her, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Last one to sleep, first one to rise." One of the girls, the brunette mumbled, boiling water for breakfast.

"Okaym so today we at least hope to get to Tanzaku town, which means if we get moving now, we'll spend less time toiling around in the desert, 'kay?" Ravy announced as they finished packing.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired from behind his book.

"He'll walk." the girl replied simply.

"And if he tried to run for it?" Naruto then chipped in nervously.

"I'll be walking behind him, kunai in hand, and if tried to run, simple: Bring him down, tie his legs together and carry him. the girl shrugged.

"Carry him?" the blonde looked at her, unsure.

"Did I say carry? I meant tie a rope to his ankle and drag him." she smirked.

"You're a cruel, evil, sadistic, crazy, bitch." Sasuke told her abruptly.

"I know."

* * *

"It's so hot out here." Naruto complained.

"Well it is so unusually today, isn't it?" Kakashi replied, still reading.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had all changed into their summer uniforms of short, or a skirt in Sakura's case, and short skeeves. Sasuke hadn't complained, though everyone could tell sweating al lot. Kaira had removed her jacket and changed into a pair of crimson capris. Taara had pulled her hair off her neck and was wearing a pair of long shorts. Ravy had pulled her shirt of her stomach on up around her ribs, tied in the back, and wore a pairs shorts as well.

"Only a little further until Tanzaku Town." Sakura pointed out tiredly.

"Yeah. Stop whining, for when we get there I can guarantee a nice stay in the spring temple." Kaira added.

"You mean?" Ravy spoke up from the back of the group.

"Yes, Ravy, that's what I mean." the brunette responded.

"Woot!" the black haired girl jumped, startling everyon, once again, with her energy.

"What's got her so hyper now?" Naruto asked Taara slyly.

"One of her friends works at the temple as a priestess." the red head explained.

"So that means..." the blonde inquired.

"That she had someone to talk to. And throw rocks at people with." the girl added.

"Oh joy." he groaned.

"How're you doing bastard? Hot enough out here for ya?" Ravy up next to the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, grumpily.

"Whateverm leaves me more space to talk." she grinned. "I heard you were quite the ladies man back in Kohona." Ravy winked. Sasuke glared at her. "What? Just saying what I heard." she defender herself. "I also heard you were a genius." she smiled. "And a show off." When he continued to glare at her, she grimaced. "You know, s display of emotion other than annoyance would be could for you." Ravy told him.

"And it would be good for everyone if you layed off the coffee, but neither of those things are happening anytime soon." he remarked.

"Ha! I got some life out of you!" the girl slapped him on the back. "I know you aren't a _complete _bastard." she smirked.

"I think my father would disagree with you." he told her, not bothering to look at her.

"Whoops. Sorry. Made you bring up your family." she waved her hands apologetically. "I would hug you but you're just too sweaty."

"I see the city, hurry up you guys!" Naruto yelled back to them. Both of them just walked on in silence.

* * *

"Look at this place, it's more crowded than usual." Kaira whistled.

"And aren't you glad I saved you a room at the temple?" the group turned to see a girl, of normal height, with two long redish brown pigtails and pretty hazel eyes. She wore a cloak with a sun and moon signa on it in green and black on light blue material that stopped at mid-thigh. Below them you could see a pair of black, baggy shorts that stopped mid-shin and her feet were covered with blue slippers. She had rosary clipped in her hair. Most strange of all, she had cat ears and a tail.

"Tsukiko!" Ravy glomped her and laughed. "What's with the kitty accesories?" she asked.'

"The festival in town is celebrating some wierd thing today, and I wanted to participate." the girl smirked.

"Who's that?" Nartuo turned to Kaira.

"That's out friend. She's the one who got us a place in the spring temple." the brunette replied.

"C'mon slowpokes!" Tsukiko shouted back to them.

* * *

Yes! I finally finished this chapter!

One thing. This is slightly AU. Because the freaking manga is making me tell people that a lot of people are on 'vacation'. And I don't think Tanzaku town has a temple, but now it does.

Please read and Review. I love you forever if you do!


	9. Priestess and Preachings

Well, to explain, I haven't had an update because i was sick, i had band contest, and truthfully lost track of time. But I assure, I apologize greatly with this chapter, which is a b-day present to a friend who probably isn't even reading this yet. But Tsukiko kicks into action,quite literally even.

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Naruto, why would I write Fanfiction?

Chapter 9 Priestesses and Preachings

"So... what have you three been up to, other than catching this guy." Tsukiko 'thumped' Sasuke on the back roughly.

"Not much." Kaira admitted pittifully. "That took a lot of time." she almost had the urge to glare at the Uchiha, but resisted when the group came upon a large crowd of people surrounding the temple.

"Wow. Look at 'em all." Naurto put a hand over his brow and looked ahead of him.

"They're all here to worship the temple for the festivities." Tsukiko told him. "Most of them are very roudy and occasionally drunk, so try not to provoke them." the priestess added. She led them to the front doors when there was a commotion. Turning, she noticed one of the men from the group, his face flushed from drinking, causing a ruckus.

"Why is that monster doing here?" he pointed to the group, not anyone in particular. Naruto was the first to react.

"What, you want to start something?" he called to the man, clearly taking the insult to him.

"Not you; him." he pointed again, more specifically to Sasuke, who raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukiko stepped into the arguement, very peacfully, yet forcefully.

"That's an Uchiha. They're muderers." the man slurred. Ravy growled and rolled her eyes.

"Sir, you have no proof that this is in fact a member of the Uchiha clan." the priestess argued.

"Well, look at his back. Right there, the Uchiha fan." he pointed angrily.

"Sir, you're delusional." Ravy told him before signalling everyone to just head on. But the man broke from the crowd, a gruesome knife in his left hand. Ravy stepped forward as he rushed to attack Sasuke. He didn't get very far, since he stumbled, and then Tsukiko stuck an arm out to knock him down. That's when a few more less cloudy minded men finally realized what he was talking about. They arranged themselves to surround around the group, only to be stopped by the leaf ninja accompanying them. One went to attack, again, but Ravy; the closest to the Uchiha; knocked back, after slicing her arm cleanly, and causing her to curse under her breath. When he attacked again, she was unprepared, knocking her to the ground. He intended to attack again until Tsukiko grabbed him by the back of his dirty, greasy shirt and pulled him back again. When he shook off his confusion, he went to attack the priestess. She looked at him disbelieving, but simply jumped up and kicked him squarley in the chest, knocking him back and down. Tsukiko landed neatly on the ground, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The rest of the men just evaporated from the crowd, not willing the risk the attacks. The priestess smiled before walking over to the unconcious man. Kneeling, she raised her rosary above his head and chanted a prayer and stood again.

"And that's how things are at the Tanzuku Town temple." she told the others, grinning.

* * *

"Ow, you sadist stop that! I can heal myself." Ravy complained when Tsukiko tended to her wound with peroxide and bandages. The redhaired girl laughed.

"Yes, well in my temple you will not use chakra. It disturbs things." she told the balck haired girl who just sighed.

"So how are you going to deal with the mob outside?" Kaira asked her, looking through a window.

"Well, they can't enter unless someone opens _that _door. So I have requested all the employess who don't live here to exit the back and around." Tsukiko explained. "So how long are you guys planning, and should I have hot water prepared?" she cleaned her mess and wrapped Ravy's arm tightly.

"Well, one night should do, and hot water would be lovely." the brunette told her.

"Well, I'll have it arranged. Here are your room numbers. I'll be up to bring you your complimentary yukatas(1)." she left the girls with the room numbers and keys. They went and met up with the rest of the group, who were marveling at the sheer beauty of the inside of the temple. Except Sasuke. He was sitting brooding about something. Nothing new.

"Well, we have rooms. Naruto, Sasuke, you'll have room 14, Sakura and I will have room 15, Ravy and Taara will share 16 and Kakashi gets to have room 17." Kaira handed the keys out to everyone.

"Where'd Tuskiko go?" Taara asked her cousin.

"To get things prepared. Dinner is usually at 6, so that's about two hours from now, you'll be left to your own devices until then." the brunette replied. Then thought it over. "Except Sasuke, he has to have a person with him." she announced.

"Still worried I'll run?" the boy smirked.

"Why wouldn't we be. You did stab Ravy." the girl replied dully. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have to go." Kakashi disappeared.

"Where the hell does he have to go?" Sakura growled.

"Let the pervert be." Taara told the pink haired girl. "But I for one am not watching him. Too mush of a hassle." the girl walked away down a hallway.

"You know what, I'll just sit in the room all night." Sasuke told them. They all frowned.

"That means someone will have to sit there with you." Ravy retorted.

"And like having to follow someone like you or Naruto around is much better." he replied dully. She growled.

"Now now, no fighting." Suddenly Tsukiko showed up. "I'm sure that there will be no trouble. If anything, he tries to escape, he can't get past the first room he goes through." the priestess assured them.

"How so?" Kaira asked her.

"After having far too amny instances with theviary, I had some devices installed to stop people who know even the ninja techniques." she smiled. "So, let him be. This is somewhere to have fun, not toil over stupid things." she added.

"Yeah, you're right." Ravy nodded. "So how about a game of 'pedestrian target'?" Ravy smirked.

"You're on." Tsukiko smirked back. They both ran down a hallway and out.

"Should we be afraid?" Sasuke asked Kaira.

"Not unless you walk behind the south wall." the brunette walked off. That left three people. The original members of team seven. They all stood in silence until Sakura spoke up.

"You know what, I got to go. You know girly stuff to do." she dispeared as well. That left two.

"So how about cheacking this place out?" Naruto finally asked.

"Untie me first." the Uchiha held his bound wrrsts up.

"You promise to be nice?" the blonde asked first.

"Sure, just untie me." he told him. The blonde nodded. Maybe there might be some sort of friendship left in them after all.

* * *

Ravy and Tsukiko entered the dining hall after a good, long game of pedestrian target. Sakura was attempting a conversation with Taara, who was ignoring her and was conversing with Kaira. Kakashi was reading a orange novel while he kept an eye on Naruto and Sasuke who looked like they were on the verge of stopping their truce and ripping each other's throats out. Ravy cooly made her way to them.

"Well, who let Uchiha off his leash?" the ruffled mentioned boy's hair and sat in the chair next to him.

"I did. And I almost regret it." Naruto growled.

"Well, it couldn't be too bad. What'd he do?" Ravy asked him, kicking her feet onto the table.

"Where to start." the blonde glowered.

"Oh dear." she grimaced. "Nevermind." she leaned on the table.

"Well everyone, dinner is ready." Tsukiko announced. Food was brought out and everyone was served as need be.

The dinner occured very silently and almost menacingly. When the food was donw, everyone parted again, most of them to prepare themselves for a bath in the indoor hot springs. Ravy had decided against a hot bath of pain, and went with a shower. She walked out to the wall outside the templed sanctuary. She didn't expect someone to already be there.

"Hey bastard." she greeted Sasuke. He jumped, but glared at her. "Hey, no harm, just having a little stroll. Now, why does the big bag Uchiha look at the sky at night?" she asked him, leaning against the brick.

"I dunno." he replied. The shocked both of them. Uchiha's _always_ knew why they did something.

"Well. There's a first." Ravy smirked. "I'm guessing you and Naruto had an arguement." she added.

"Yeah. He mentioned something aobut me betraying him, and I snapped." he looked over the city. "This place is pretty different from the town it hovers over." he said, changing the subject.

"It didn't always use to be. It was just as bad a couple of years ago." the girl sighed.

"AmI getting any more from you on that?" he raised a brow at her.

"Nope. You'll have to talk to Tsukiko. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be turning in early." she yawned and walked away, she paused at the door to the massive balcony. "You know, this place in a reminder that thing can change." she left him with thatm and he looked at the moon again.

"Things can change, huh?" he sighed, leaving the balcony.

* * *

Yeah! And Update is finished! Please review. I really want some feedback.


	10. A New Home, A test of Strength

Heh.... I went missing again... I apologize. I will however not be finishing this fanfiction when the group arrives in Kohona, like originally planned. There are some pesky people out there... you'll find out who.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of naruto. I do however own my artwork, and if you ask nicely, i will give you a link to my original character art.

Chapte10 A new home, A test of strength

The next morning, everyone was rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they ate breakfast, and then prepared to leave. Tsukiko gave warm good byes to everyone, a hug to Ravy and Kaira, a pat on the shoulder to Taara, a hand shake to Kakashi and Sakura, and a high five to Naruto. The heat crept on the temple slowly, and the priestess stood in her robes with a small wooden fan waving back and forth to cool her head. She looked them all over.

"Careful getting out of town safely." she reminded them, then tapped her chin with a now closed fan. "Oh yeah, one more thing." she smacked Sasuke on the back of the head hard to snap the fan in half. "If you hurt anyone of these people, I swear, i will do that again, except with a boulder. Got it?" the Uchiha winced and nodded. "Good. Have a good trip." they all waved and left the temple.

* * *

"Marco!" Ravy called out from the back of the formation.

"Polo." Sasuke called out from his spot next to Kakashi.

"What's with that?" Naruto looked between them.

"It's so I know he isn't running away!"Ravy shouted "Marco."

"Polo."

"Sakura and Taara have been gone a while. Think they're in the village yet?" the blond asked his sensei who was behind an orange novel.

"Yeah. I am sure their fine." the greyhaired man replied.

"Marco!"

"Polo." Sasuke sounded agravated.

"Well, it sounds like you're getting annoyed." Kakashi looked at the Uchiha.

"You try having an annoying girl yelling an annoying name at you." he replied, his left eye twitching.

"Ah." he smriked beneath his mask.

"But Sauske..." Kaira started a sentence.

"Marco!"

"Polo! What?" he turned to the brunette.

"Oh nothing." she shook her head.

"No, really. What?" he persisted.

"Well, Ravy isn't trying to be mean, she's trying to be nice." the brunette told him.

"Oh, this is being nice?" the Uchiha quirked and eyebrow.

"She could be beating the crap out of you." she replied.

"True."

"But, I think she's starting to grow on you." Kaira smiled.

"Marco!"

"Polo! What?" Sasuke sputtered.

"You haven't tried to kill her again yet." the brunette shrugged.

"Marco!"

"Polo damn it!" Sasuke yelled back. No way this girl was growing on him. She was just too damn annoying.

* * *

"Ah! The gates of Kohona!" Naruto shouted as he entered the village hidden in the leaves.

"Try not to bring too much attention to use." Kakashi warned. "Let's take the rooftops."

"Sorry bastard. Have to tie you up again." Ravy wrapped a rope around his wrists and shoved him in Kakashi's direction who carried him over the rooftops. Ravy, Kaira, and Naruto followed. They quickly made it to the Hokage tower and to an open window and in side.

"Old Hag!" Naruto smiled.

"My goodness, they weren't lying." Tsunade was sitting in her chair and Sakura and Taara were standing in front of her desk, looking tired from explaining.

"Why yes." Ravy entered gracefully. "We did happen to do what we said we would do." she brushed hair out of her eyes. "Ha! In your face." she lost all gracefulness and acted inmature.

"Oh god. See this is what you sic'd on me." Sasuke complained.

"He's talking?" the hokage stared.

"Yeah. He's not mute, just stoic." the raven haired girl grinned.

"Well, seeing you brought him back in one piece, not one of you died, I have to get you three new housing." she sighed and dug up some papers. "Now, if you want to join our forces, you ahve to be ranked." she explained after signing the paperwork.

"What do you mean 'ranked'?" the three of them all asked as the hokage smiled.

* * *

The group, including an ANBU guarded Sasuke, were standing in the overhanging balconies of the indoor arena.

"You'll be put up against one opponent each and when you beat one group, you move onto the next stat." Tsuande had a board planned out. "I figured you have to be more skilled than a genin, and to have captured Sauke, I figure your between Chuuin and Jounin range, so we'll start you out with team Gai. They should be addequete enough."

"Who's that?" Kaira asked, looknig over the rankings.

"Good morning lady Hokage, it a wonderful day for training. And why Naruto! I see you and your team are back, full of wonderous youth! How wonderfully splendid it is that you are still youthful and strong!" Three people; not much older than Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke; walked into the arena. One of which was a green jumpsuit wearing boy who was spouting nonsense about youth.

"Oh dear god." Ravy managed to stutter out, horrified. Taara stood next to her twitching, and Kaira had her head in her hands, shuddering.

"Well who are these youth? I have not seen them before!" the boy announced. "Hello! I am Rock Lee!" he introduced himself.

"Really Lee, do we have to go over proper ways to greet people?" the other boy retorted, clearly unhappy with the way the other boy was acting.

"Neji, Lee, knock it off. The hokage called us here." The last member of the group. She had a oval shaped face and two buns wound tightly on her head.

"Thank you Tenten. Girls, this is team Gai." Tsunade nodded. "Kaira, you will be facing Lee, Taara will fight Tenten, and Ravy will face Neji." she wrote the names on the small chalkboard. "Now where is Gai?" she looked around.

"I am here, wonderful Lady Hokage!" there was a puff off smoke and another green suit clad guy appeared. Taara's eyes twitched even more ferociously, while Kaira smacked her forehead, and Ravy fainted. "Oh, who are these wonderful youth?"

* * *

Oh my god I had fun writing Lee and Gai. Although it was horrendous. Please review! I might update faster!


	11. Battle one: Lee vs Kaira

Okay, so i tried out for a play, and now my life has been conquered by this monstrousity. But oh well. I planned out the next five or so, or like maybe the next ten chapters... I am going to be writing the battles. Yay! I know who wins!

Neji: so it is left up to fate.

No, it's not Neji. I am not fate.

Neji: you are a mysterious voice which we all hear in our heads. I think you are.

No your just crazy go back to the looney bin now.

Neji: Now you are ordering me around! I canno-*glass jar falls over Neji's head and he tries animatedly to break the glass.

Anyway.I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with Naruto except this fanfiction. I'll just keep this rambling lunatic in this jar now.

Chapter 10

Everyone had recooperated from surprise appearance of both Lee and Gai. Ravy was fanning herself as the sun crapt over Kohona.

"Okay, now that that's over. What now?" Tsunade looked them, over. "I suggest we start the tournament now, that way we can get these done with before the day ends, shall we?" she announced to everyone who wearily nodded.

"So who wil fight first?" Kakashi asked, clearly bored from his spot sitting on the ground with his black leaning against a wall.

"Kaira and Lee. Then Taara and Tenten and then Ravy versus Neji." the blonde hokage announced.

"I am honored to be fighting first!" the green clad boy shouted proudly. everyone galred at him.

"You get to pick the fighting ground, Lee." Tsunade explained to him. He beamed proudly.

"Gladly! I will pick the training the ground by the memorial grounds!" the boy announced, yet again too loudly.

"Fine." Kaira shook his hand with a nod.

* * *

Lee and Kaira faced each other. The boy was hoping around slightly. Kaira patted at her tank top and straightened her capris.

"I am honored to be facing you today!" Lee exclaimed loudly, givin her a brilliant grin.

"Same here." Kaira waved.

"I propose a challenge. The winner gets to runs a thousand laps around Kohona, whilist the loser has to do two thousands push-ups!" he challenged. "A healthy workout for both!"

"You know. I'm tired, so you know what, you can just do them both. I've been training a lot lately." the girl told him as she examined where all her weapons were. Tsuande raised her hands while everyone stood a safe distance from them at the edsge of the fighting ring.

"And, begin!" the lady hokage called and jumped from their range. Lee was the first to move, sending kicks and punches Kaira's way. She avoided them uneasily.

-on the sidelines-

Ravy silently encourage her cousin from the sidelines. a boy stood next to her.

"None of you really have a chance. Lee is faster than her." the pale eyed boy spoke.

"Oh pooey. You never know. I'm guessing you're Neji?" Ravy responded crossing her arms.

"I am." he replied calmly. "And we will all win because Fate chose it to be so."

"Okay. Yupp. Whatever you say." the girl turned back to the fight.

"You just seem to accept everything I say, even though you will lose to me." he continued.

"Okay, you know what Mr.'I-see-almost-everything-and-I-come-from-a-big-clan?' Bite me!" Ravy hissed.

"I am simply telling you what will happen." he replied calmly.

"Nuh uh! So much so that I'll make a bet with you!"

"I never bet with people who are less focused than me." he remarked.

"I'll take that as a yes. You win, I wear a dress around town. I win, and you go around as a hippie for a day!" she challenged.

"You're on." was all his reply.

-on field-

Kaira avoided, with some difficulty, the attacks coming from Lee. They had moved from their original spot to the small pond by the training ground. She was breathing hard but she managedto block every attack from him. Finally she sensed him moving to move around her. she followed him and continued to attack. Her arms grew tired from the beating, but she kept her blocks. She looked around her and came up with an idea. She held her breath and dropped the chakra from her feet. She sunk under the water fast but she kicked off her shoes and swam away. she crawled out the end as she noticed Lee couldn't see her. She formed many quick hand signals and sent her chakra out in three pieces.

"Oh Lee!" three Kaira's formed around him. he thought it was a shadow clone, but as he went to kick it, his leg went right through it. Then all grinned and started running circles around him. As he tried kicking all of them, his feet came through every one. He began to get confused.

"You should be more careful!" Kaira taunted as she came in from above, and kicked Lee so that he fell into the water. He regained his posture and pulled himself on land on the edge. He shook his head and when he looked up he saw Kaira. She sent one kick to his temple and knocked his unconcious.

-sidelines-

"I can't believe it! She beat Lee!" Tenten yelped. Neji's eyes widened.

"She what I tell you. Never trust fate!" Ravy accused the pale-eyed boy.

"Neji! This is bad!" the brown haired girl insisted.

"I know Tenten. Just do all you can to beat that girl." the hyuuga told him.

"Yes Neji." Tenten replied and calmed herself. Tsuande smiled.

"Victor: Kaira!" the hokage shouted. Kaira nodded. Ravy rushed over to Lee with Sakura and they both awoke Lee and healed any wounds.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Ravy smiled.

"Sakura?" the boy mumbled.

"It's okay Lee. They all beat Kakashi in five seconds." the pink haired girl sighed.

"Oh, then I feel better." the boy grinned and stood up, feeling perfectly fine.

"Tenten! You choose the battleground for the battle against Taara." Tsunade shouted to the brunette.

"I pick the forest trining grounds as our battle arena!" the girl announced. Taara smirked and shook her hand, saying nothing.

* * *

Woot! I updated. I think this was a pretty good battle. There are still.... four more battles to go! Please read and review!


	12. Battle two: TenTen vs Taara

I'm baack! *Screeches*

So I have been slacking a bit here... But I'm back!

Neji: Unfortunatly.

Oh you little!

Mikey: Let me take care of this. * Throws a pineapple at his head, rendering unconcious.*

Um...I needed him.

Mikey: *she shrugs* oh well, deal.

I don't own Naruto. If I did,I'd be one rich person....

Chapter 12 (anyone notice I skipped 11?)

Everyone had moved to the outer reaches of town and stop gatherd at a section of trees that were marked off.

"This is where the fights will take place. It's secured so that no one gets injured outside of the fight." Tsuande explained. Taara nodded and slid her sword into her sheathe. Tenten was warming up her shoulders and ankles. "The fight will be to first unable to fight, like last time" the Hokage added as the two girls stood on a highed branch, shook hands and stepped back. "And... fight!" the blonde shouted. Taara was the first to move as she drew her sword quickly amnd brought up to either guard or attack. Tenten went forward bnefore the latter occured.

Tenten summoned up a large shuriken and spun it by her fingertips. Taara struggled as it was suddenly upon her. Grunting, she forced it down and jumped up a branch as Tenten summoned another.

*sidelines*

"I don't get it." Naruto announcedto the small ground standing around him. Kaira looked at him concerned.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why isn't she using that Kakagentai thing that she used before?" he asked her.

"She prefers to take battles like this lighter. She'll only use it if it is completely necessary." the brunette explained.

"Okay, but doesn't she need it now?" he added.

"Not yet." she assured him.

*back in the fight*

Taara was struggling to keep the blocking up. She eyed nervously a branch. She jumped, but one of Tenten's kunai threw her off guard and her sword slipped from her hand. She cursed and looked back at the girl. She had her scroll open. starting a summon of a thousand weapons. Quickly spotting her sword at the bottom of the branches, Taara started jumping down carefully.

Tenten was getting closer to finishing her summon. She watched the red haired girl get closer to her sword. Smirking, she realized she owuldn't make it there soon enough.

Taara cursed loudly again. She wasn't going to make it being graceful. Quickening her pace by jumping in between the branches she could feel the chakra coming her way. She landed right by her sword and covered it with her body just as the weapons descended on her. She did the one thing she could count on.

*sidelines*

"Is she defeated?" Sakura gasped.

"I can't tell." Ravy tried looking at her cousin, hidden by the shuriken and kunai. "Taara!"

*battle field*

Taara's eyes were oure black. She stood, her sword gripped in her right hand, her kakagentai holding every single one of the thousand weapons.

Tenten's eyes widened. The weapons were returning her way. Bracing herself, she felt none of the weapons harm her. She opened her eyes to see Taara's fist collide with her eye and her knee in her stomach, launching her over the branch and down to another. She cried out in pain.

"Victor: Taara!" Tsuande shouted as Ravy rushed onto the field once again. She healed major wounds, but left the minor to the sideline nurses. She hugged her cousin. "Don't scare me like that ever again." she threatened.

"Stop hugging me." Taara replied.

"Okay." Ravy laughed.

"One more battle. Neji versus Ravy. Neji, whats the battle field?"

"I choose the stadium." the long haired boy told the hokage.

"Then it's decided." Tsunade agreed.

* * *

Extra story!

This is something extra that me and my friend thought of. It set sometime. I don't quite know when. But enjoy.

"This is such a bad idea." Ravy told Tsukiko as the both carried a box of things up to the roof of a innocent looking building.

"I know. But isn't fun?" the priestess replied. She was wearing trip cargo pants and a t shirt and jacket. Ravy grinned.

"You bet." They set the box next to the edge of the rooftop and they looked down.

"Thiry point if you hit the dog." Tsukiko dared Ravy. The black haired girl picked up a plastic easter egg and chucked it. There was a satisfactory whine.

"Cool. Okay, twenty five for the blonde." she handed the priestess a plastic egg. There was complaint and they both laughed.

---

Two hours later the fun hadn't died down, but they were both tied. Looking around, Ravy spotted her next target.

"Okay, how about fifty point for geting Uchiha without him seeeing me?" she asked Tsukiko. The preistess thought it over.

"Maybe, if you did with a real egg." the girl opened a case of eggs and handed it to her. The girl smiled and looked over the edge, aimed, and shot. She smiled when she heard a smash. She ducked quickly though.

"What hell? Who threw that?" she could hear Sasuke yelling to the rooftops.

"I'll give you a hundred if you could do again." Tsukiko challenged. Ravy thought it over and dug out an egg and peeked over the edge. She quickyl threw the egg and ducked again.

"Who the hell is throwing eggs at me! I swear if it's you Naruto, I'm gonna kill you!" the Uchiha shouted again.

"One more for the fun of it?" the priestess was laughing so hard she was breathing hard.

"Why not." Ravy took another egg and didn't even bother looking to see if he was looking this way and threw the egg.

"Ravy! God damnit. You got egg yoke all over me!" he screamed. The girls laughed even harder. That was until thus said Sasuke appeared in fron of them looking at them with an evil glint.

"Heh heh. I Sasuke." Ravy laughed nervously.

"Uchiha. Blame me I was the one who told her to do it the last two times." Tsukiko stuck up for her friend.

"I don't care. I want to know why me?" he spat.

"Cause it's funny." the priestess replied. The boy was about to reply when about ten, or nine to be exact, fell onto his face and shoulders. He wiped the yoke out of his eyes to see both girls were gone, the empty egg carton sitting ontop of his head. His face turned red with anger.

"Ravy! You are so dead!" he shouted clearly enough for Orochimaru to fall out of hischair in amegakure.

* * *

Best game of pedestrian target ever! Please read and Review!!


	13. Battle three: Neji vs Ravy

Whoa! I'm updating really early!

Neji: It's because your're bored, isn't it.

No! How dare you! Don't make me get out the giant mime jar again!

Neji: *stares*

Anyway. I don't own Naruto. I'm too broke, young, and unispired.

Chapter 13

Everyone had moved quietly to the stadium. Mostly because they were getting tired of all things. THe other reason was because Neji was concentrating and no one dared disrupt that.

Ravy was quiet as well. She was looking around and was a little jumpy. Her cousins were comforting her. Until she had to wak down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Again, fight to the first person is rendered unable to fight." Tsunade shouted. Neji and Ravy shook hands and they walked a good ten feet from each other. "Begin!"

"Byakugan." Neji used his gakagentai immediatly into the battle. Ravy looked at him. She could see his vision spectrum. She found one little crack in his vision, but it was nothing for her to use. She took her fan out and started to balance it in her hand.

"Interesting techinque you've got there." she commented. She tried to think of something quickly.

"And you thought you had a chance?" he taunted. Ravy ground her teeth. If she had to hate one thing, it was cocky people. This is when her idea.

"And you thought was _already _out of ideas. You are mistaken." she told him. "You've probably got something else with that fancy vision, don't you?" she tried to edge it out of him. She could see the chakra making it's way to his fingertips.

"You've got that right." he smirked. He stood in front of her almost immediatly. But she was prepared. He began to his preasure points in her chakra flow that immediatly reopened, but she didn't let that on. After every hit, she fell closer to the ground. Finally when she felt he had come to an end, she let out a harsh gasp. The bystanders gasped. 'Was she already done for?'

"Winner Ne-" the blonde Hokage began to announce when Ravy sprung up, her Chakra gathered in her hands.

"Impossible. I hit your tenkentsu." he stuttered. She grasped onto the brunette boy's chakra center and held on, tugging it out in strings. He yelped and lost his vision. Ravy let go only when he was on his knees.

"Nevermind." Tsuande muttered.

"That's what I hate about cocky people. You always think you've won when you haven't even come close." Ravy stood over him, her chakra weaving back into her fingertips. "Let's fight this fair, hm?" she teased. When he simply glared up at her.

"Fine. Have it that way." he spat and stood shakingly. Ravy opened her fan and flicked it, small blades revealing themselves from the folds.

"She didn't have those before." Sasuke could be heard commenting from where he was, surrounded by ANBU.

"C'mon, Hyuuga." she taunted. He drew a kunai and lunged forward to attack. as his blade was inches from her side, Ravy pushed with the toe of her left foot, dodging, before getting a hit on his back. Neji stumbed a bit. Ravy just balanced between her two feet. As he attack several times more, she dodged in the same way until the pace quickened. The last thing of the battle that occured was painful gasp as Neji was once again defeated by someone he assumed was weaker than him. He fell to his knees, then fainted.

"Victor: Ravy." Tsunade announced.

"Woot go Ravy!" Naruto cheered from the sidelines. She grinned before she fainted. Her cousnis jumped over the railing to her side. They shook their heads upon examination. She fainted from using to much Chakra.

* * *

"Well, I'd tell you what was instore for you tomorrow, but that's make it too easy." Tsunade told th girls. Ravy had woken up, but she was swaying drunkenly.

"That's fine hokage-sama. About our living arrangements." Kaira slyly brought up.

"You'll stay in the hokage tower tonight. We have a guest room there for other country officials." the hokage told them. The three of them sighed and all three pairs of eyes drooped. "Whenever you want to retire you can ahead and go there." before anyone could blink, they were gone.

"And Sasuke. You'll be staying in a nice little cell tonight." she told the brooding raven who simply looked at her.

"You come up with my sentence yet?" Sasuke asked her, almost bored.

"Eager to get it over with?" she taunted. She had come up with her sentence, and oh, was he going to be _mad._

* * *

Okay, short update, but I think a good one. Next chapter it's team battles, and then a two on three battle. Stay tuned! Please read and review!


	14. A victory then a surrender

Okay, So school is winding down for me, which means, (hopefully) that I'll be able to update more.

Neji: Lucky us.

You're just mad that you have to dress like a hippie.

Neji: It's a childish thing to bet on such things.

And yet you did. Cheer up stoic, things'll be better for you later. Anyway I don't own Naruto. Who do you think I am? I'm not that great.

Chapter 14 (We're here already?)

Everyone stumbled into the Hokage's office the next morning. Everyone consisted of Kaira, Taara, and Ravy, Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, and an ANBU team surrounding brooding Sasuke.

"Hello everyone." Ravy shouted, ducking from several kunai and shuriken, several thrown by the Hokage herself. "Sorry," she muttered from behind Taara.

"Well, since we're all here, with one exception, we'll explain today's tournament. It's two battles. The first is the three girls against three elite jounin." Tsunade announced. They allgave an uncaring look. "The girls versus Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai." Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed. Gai almost burst from excitement. The three girls all just groaned.

"Where's Kurenai?" Kakashi inquired.

"Here."a woman with long curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a bunch of bandages and a red tunic walked into the office.

"Ah, there she is." the hokage sighed, drinking from a sake cup.

"Really, sake at 7:30 in the morning?" Sakura blanched at her teacher.

"It's five o'clock at night in the midwest." the blonde woman responded.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Nevermind. To the training ground!" Tusnade announced.

* * *

Everyone stood a safe distance from the training ground as the three teachers faced the three dragonia. Everyone was warmed up and prepared. they were just waiting for the hokage's signal.

"Okay, fight fair, no pain. Once you have blood drawn, you are out. The team to have all members fail wins." she announced her rules. Everyone nodded at this. "Ready? Go?"

The first move was made by Kurenai, who used a jutsu to disappear in a wind like movement. Ravy drew her fan to find her. Taara and Kaira took the opportunity to take out Kakashi. He had removed his head band to show the sharrigan and was looking directly at them, but Taara managed to knock him down and Kaira was right there to punch him in the stomach. He spit up blood and he sat on the ground defeated.

"My my! An opponent that came take my number one rival down that fast deserves full attention!" Gai Maito engaged in battle with the two. Taara had a hard time keeping up with over joyous man. Kaira was dodging as fast as she could but was caught in a lot of his kick and punches. She found that Lee was a lot like him, only Gai was faster. Back flipping away from him, she landed by her cousin and regrouped.

Ravy was searching desperatly for Kurenai, when she sensed the woman behind her. Dodging quickly she managed to avoid a punch to the back. Grimacing. the girl drew a kunai and used it to distract Kurenai iwht an exploding tag and joined her cousins. She muttered something into their ears and they nodded. Crouching low, Ravy hid her movements while Kaira quickly undid her belts and dropped them so she was in capris and she threw off her jacket to a black tank top. Taara drew her sword and concntrated. With less weight, Kaira began to form a circle and ran, making the dust in the field kick up. A shadow jumped and managed to stay in mid air. Gai attacked first, running full force into a force field set up by Taara. When the dust cleared, the green clad man flew back wards as Kaira set a punch to his gut and Taara gave him a hit in the face with the hilt of her sword. Ravy jumped from a platform of matter and kicked Kuranaiback as she took in Gai's defeat. They all slumped. The three girls looked completely saisfied with their work.

"And the winners are the Dragonia." Tsuande slurridly announced. But she didn't even sound surprised.

"Now what?" Ravy shouted from the field.

"Naruto, got get Jiraya." the hokage simply responded.

* * *

So, lady hokage, what comes next?" Kaira politely asked. They were sitting in the grass and Ravy had healed the three humiliated Jounin.

"Well, that idiot would be here by now..." Tsunade looked around a bit angry.

"Hey! Wow you calling an idiot!" A man with spikey white hair and red facial tattoos walked into the area with Naruto shouting behind him.

"Baa-chan! You wouldn't believe where he was!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Peeping on woman in the baths again." the blonde hokage stated.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you would." he shrugged.

"Well, what do you want woman?" the man asked impatiently. The three dragonia girls were just making sure they were the farthest away from the man without leaving ear shot.

"Girls, this is Jiraya. He is one of the three Sannin." Tsunade told the three of them. The all just looked at the guy. 'Him? A Sanin? No way.'

"Okay, is that all you wanted, was to introduce me to more illegal teenage girls." the three girls held back their gags.

"No. These three are going throught test to determine where they fit in the village. So far they are ANBU level."the hokage explained.

"And you want them to see how they fair against two out of three sannin?" he assumed. She nodded. "Well, let's get this show on the road, when do we start?"

"As soon as Sakura give the signal." she replied.

"Gotcha." he gave her a thumbs up. The girls stood up and faced them.

"Ready. Go!" Sakura waved her hand down. Immediatly. Tsuande sent a flying kick to knock the wind out of Ravy and Jiraya summoned Gamabunta that stood loomingly over them. Taara and Kaira looked up in shock. They both fell over in one of Tsuande punches to the ground. They all conversed a plan while the two sannin looked at them evilly. They all agreed.

"We surrender." Kaira shouted.

* * *

Okay, that fun. Um... I'm not doing an extra segment this chapter, but next time I will. Please review!!!


	15. Assignments

Well I am free of schooling. I have more time to write my story! I also have been planning this thing out diligently. I have it all written down, except a few things.

Neji: Well, maybe you should just finish the thing now, and leave us all alone.

You know, you really know how to bring a girl's day down. *Sobs*

Neji: Yeah, you go cry. I'll do the disclaimer. That's right, this fool owns nothing except her characters and crazy ideas.

You're so mean!!! Truthful, but mean! I'm going to make you pay!!!

Neji: oh dear god.

Chapter 15

The three girls were standing in the hokage's office. Excluding Sasuke, everyone had been dismissed, even the ANBU around him.

"So girls, you passed every test that led up to ANBU. If you surpassed me, you would have been Hokage level." Tsunade complimented. "But, unfortunately, you didn't." the woman couldn't help but smile.

"So, what now, Hokage-sama?" Kaira asked, her voice worn, probably from the numerous battles they'd been through.

"You'll be each given a uniform and you'll get a mask. Then you'll report to your duties. Unfortunately, I cannot place you all on one assignment. Two of you will be away from the other." The blonde explained. The girl's shrugged.

"What are the assignments?" Ravy asked impatiently.

"One is a very long term one, the other a temporary thing." The woman pulled three straws out of somewhere on her desk and took two markers and marked them. "The red is the temporary job, which will be the two girls, and the blue is the long term solo assignment." She held the straws, color down so they couldn't see them towards them. The girls all drew hesitantly.

"Red." Taara held the bright tip up to the hokage.

"Same." Kaira held up the other red.

"Blue." Ravy waved it around nervously.

"Well, the two of you will be peace treaty escorts of the Kazekage from Suna to Konoha. He probably won't need it, but it's polite." The woman stood, handing them the folder. "If you walk into the next room, all three can get your uniforms.

"But, Hokage-sama…"Ravy started.

"I'll explain later. I have to get the file filled out for the Uchiha's judgment." The woman shooed the, out of the room. They all left, leaving the blonde woman with the boy.

"Well, I have to say that you have caused quite a few headaches and many of my gray hairs with your little stunt, Uchiha." She began. He sighed. "But, although you caused chaos, you never caused it here, just around." She waved her hands a bit before stepping in front of her desk and sitting on the edge. "I admit you might have left because we couldn't give you the right training, and you felt like you needed more power. So, taking all this in consideration, and a lot of sake and an order upon vetoing the council's decision later, I've decided instead of execution, you'll be under eighteen months probation." she closed the file she was reading from. The boy just simply looked bored. 'He'll wake up when he realizes what predicament he's in.' she reminded herself. There was knocking and she called for them to enter. The girls had returned, changed into their uniforms of gray and black. Each held a mask in their hands. They also clutched their sound bands.

"What do you want us to do with these?" Kaira held hers up. The Hokage considered this a moment. Looking around a bit, she found a box that was sitting on one of the shelves. Opening it up, she pulled three fresh clean leaf head bands out.

"Here, wear these instead." She told them. Taara and Kaira placed the slashed music note band on her desk, but Ravy looked at the piece of metal.

"I'd like to keep mine if possible, Hokage-sama." The girl insisted. The woman nodded and she tied it on her left thigh, opposite of her weapons pack. She tied the leaf band around her head.

"Well, don't you all look nice." The blonde complimented. "New pair of clothes and a new band and you look brand new." She continued. "Now, the Kazekage wants to leave Suna at the end of the week. I want you to be there to leave with him." Kaira and Taara nodded. "And Ravy, I discussed Uchiha's sentence with him. He'll be under probation for eighteen months. During that time, he'll be under your watch. He must do what you insist, you set times for when he has to check with you, and you'll have to live under his roof for that time." Both subjects choked.

"What?" the girl started to laugh a bit.

"Oh hell no. I'd rather be hanged. At least I'd be happy." Sasuke remarked angrily.

"Oh come on prissy pants. It'll be just like a long term sleep over." Ravy told him with a wicked grin. "We'll paint each other's nails, braid our hair, and watch chick flicks…" the girl teased.

"If he doesn't strangle you first." The Hokage muttered over sake.

"Oh, that would violate his terms." The girl smiled. The hokage shook her head.

"By the way, what are your masks, girls?" the blonde asked quickly before she had to usher them out.

"Raccoon." Taara held the mask up of blue paint.

"Monkey." Kaira held a curvy mask of red.

"Kitty cat." Ravy smiled and displayed the green paint design.

"Good choices for each of your abilities." The woman complimented. "Now get out of my office. Ravy, you're moving in tonight." She reminded.

"Roger dodger." The girl saluted before following Sasuke out the door.


	16. This Sucks

I have decided to make updates and chapters longer apart. More story, more events, more comedy, and of course more torturing Sasuke. By the way, I don't want to kill the duck butt hair styled teenager. If I did, i wouldn't have anyone to make fun of. Dir.

Sasuke:I think you want to kill me.

Who let him off his leash?

Ravy:Sorry. I look away for one second and he goes all baliistic.

Sasuke: Ballistic? I walked two feet away from you.

Ravy: Shhh. (clips on leash of a dog collar around his neck.) No arguing with me.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ooh. he said a syallable!!!

Disclaimer: Really you think I could own Naruto. Silly.

Chaoter 16

"I can't believe that crazy old hag. " A certain black haired angsty teenager growled, his hands in his pockets and a chipper girl walking with a brisky step beside him.

"Oh come on. It could be worse." Ravy tried to brighten Sasuke's sour mood.

"How could anything be worse than you having to peer over my shoulder for eighteen months, you have to live in my house for that time, I'm not allowed to kill you, and it's you! What really could be worse?" he glared at her.

"Well I can't think of anything except that if it was a life sentence instead." Ravy told him. He shuddered and kept walking. Ravy watched for a minute and ran after him. "Uchiha! You're going to help me move my stuff you know."

"I will do no such thing." he snapped.

"Oh yes you will. Or I will take pictures of you while you sleep and sell them to rabid fangirls." the girl threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." he looked at her with horror.

"You don't know what I'm capabale of bastard." she told him with a sincere but creepy smile.

"Fine, just don't take those pictures." Sasuke sighed. Ravy smiled happily.

"Thank you." she told him while trying to dodge his punch in the direction of her gut.

* * *

A half an hour later found Ravy and Sasuke walking towards the Uchiha compund. Ravy was carrying a shoulder bag whilist the boy was carrying two boxes and a back pack.

"How did I get stuck with most of your crap?" the black haired boy grunted.

"Well, if you didn't I was going to cut up one of your old shirts and give it away to the fangirls." the girl grinned.

"Why do you insist on threatening me with fangirls?"

"Cause I knw your weakness, and it happens to be crazy girls who think that they are engaged to you." the green eyed girl smiled.

"How am I going to survive the next eighteen months?" the boy grumbled to himself and continued to walk along.

"Hey guys!" the two were greeted by Naruto, who was walking with Sakura and a pale dark haired guy.

"Oh hello Naruto." Ravy greeted. Sasuke grunted.

"What's with all the boxes and bags?" the pink haired girl looked around them at the two.

"Well my first duty as an ANBU is to be Sasuke's babysitter for eigtheen months." Ravy told her with a scowl. Between Naruto and Sakura they had a pair of contained laughter and the other boy just stood stoicly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled. The two burst out in laughter.

"It's just the fact that you hate each other and now you have to live together." they're sentence was cut off by more laughter.

"Oh shush you two." Ravy's face was a bright pink. "Its not that funny."

"Its hilarious!" Naruto countered. "So you have to go everywhere with each other!" he laughed.

"Can it blondie." the girl snapped.

"Why are you so defensive?" the pale boy asked.

"Am not! And who the hell are you?" Ravy shouted, crossing her arms.

"My name is Sai." the boy responded.

"Well Sai, shut your trap!" Ravy growled.

"I'm just simply observing your pitiful emotions." the boy replied in a monotone voice.

"Try to observe things with a kunai in your eye." she threatened.

"If you don't mind I would like to get to my house before the villagers get guts and try to murder me." Sasuke spoke, pushing passed Sakura and Naruto who watched him walk away with sorrowful eyes. Sai just shrugged and Ravy sighed and ran after him.

"Uchiha! Stop being a dramatic." she shouted at him.

"All I wanted to do was live my life free of people like you." he retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ravy scowled.

"I hate people who try to make me happy, like my life hasn't sucked majorly. People who try to make me have a good life! People like you!" he replied angrily. Several bystanders stopped to look at them. Ravy glared at him. Crossing her arms, she simply waited for him to continue to walk to his house. When they reached the large Uchiha compound, the boy dropped her things outside the door, unlocked it and slammed it in her face. The girl gritted her teeth. Drawing her kunai, she lodged it in the door and kicked it.

From the other side of the door. Sasuke looked triumphantly at his door. He had locked it and moved a dusty side table in front of her. He almost relaxed when a sharp point came through the door. Investigating, he noticed it was a kunai. But before he could do anything else, the kunai flew through the door and a chakra filled kick knocked his door wide open, the side table dislodged across the room.

"Don't slam a door in my face." the girl growled and walked in the house, dropping her stuff inside the door.

"You jsut destroyed my door!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Maybe we'll just have to get rid of doors. You seem to be fond of slamming them." the girl replied, leaning against the wall and looking around the entry hallway. "And maybe get some color in here."

"Leave my house alone!" the boy growled.

"Whatever bastard." Ravy replied, kicking off her shoes.

* * *

A couple hours later Sasuke walked down the hall to his kitchen, looking for something to eat, preferably something that wasn't stale or rotten. He'd have no luck. But he walked into the kitchen to find Ravy lighting candles and wearing a coat and sweatpants and a hat on her head. There were candles lined on a lot of surfaces that created a strange ominous look to the living room.

"What the hell is with all the candles?" he asked boredly as he threw out a dead apple.

"Well, you have no electricity, no heating, no cooling, and no water." she told him in a huff and rubbed her hands together.

"Hm. That's why its dark. And why your dressed like you going on a mount Fuji expedition." he drawled and sat on a dusty chair.

"It's your fault! Its freezing around here. And no water! What the hell?" she shouted at him.

"Well, I wonder. I haven't been here for two and a half years to pay any of the three bills. But maybe you forgot." Sasuke glared at her.

"No excuses! Tomorrow, we'll have to go talk to Tsunade sama to get this fixed." the girl sighed and warmed her arms. "How are you not freezing!" she shouted at him.

"I don't get cold." he shrugged. She threw a pillow at him.

"This sucks. I'm going to freeze to death!" she whined.

"Shut up." he growled. "I'm sure Tsunade will get this sorted out. In the meantime, shut up." he told her stubbornly.

"Bastard! You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you!" she told him.

"Hn." he replied, looking around the room, or as much as he could with the candles only illuminating about three inches from where they were. Sighing he left the room.

* * *

Ravy was up early as usual, cleaning things up from the floor and dusting object when a knock cem from the nonexistant doorway.

She walked around the corner and squeeled.

"Tsukiko!" she tackled her friend to the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, after you guys left there was riot in Tanzuku town and my temple was burned down." the girl told her, almost nonchalantly.

"What? That's crazy. I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?" Ravy asked concerned.

"Well, Kakashi Hatake recomended me to the Hokage and she has given me the deed for an old temple out in the forest not far from here." the red haired girl smiled.

"Really? You'll be closer to Konoha?" she asked excitingly.

"Yes. And I'll visit regularly for provisions and such." Tsukiko added.

"Woot!" the black haired girl cheered.

"What the hell are you so excited about?" Sasuke walked in the room, rubbing his eyes. He noticed the priestess next to her. "Hello Tsukiko." he greeted.

"How come I don't get a greeting!" Ravy whined.

"Cause I'll be seeing you everyday for eighteen months. I think you lost your right to a greeting."

"That's right, the Hokage told me about your arrangement. I'm sorry that you both have to suffer." Tsukiko said. Then she pulled out a video camera and handed it to Ravy. "Make sure to get good moments." the girl told her.

"Why are you here exactly?' he asked the girl. She relayed the information to him. "Great. Sorry to hear about your temple."

"How come your nice to her!" Ravy complained, latching onto Sasuke's neck.(1)

"Because she's not completely annoying like you." he told her.

"Oh, will you ever be corrected." Ravy laughed.

* * *

Ravy had insisted that if Sasuke didn't want to be critisized, then he'd have to change the way he dressed. The outift he was wearing would get him more trouble with the villagers. Tsukiko tagged along for the sake of something to do.

"This is stupid, I don't see anything wrong with what I have to wear." Ravy and Tsukiko looked at him with an evil glint.

"Do you want us to tell you what is wrong with your outfit?" the priestess offered.

"No thank you." Sasuke quickly replied and sighed. He looked and cringed, loloking around quickly for somewhere to hide. A certain perverted author and one of his favorite fans were headed their way.

"Well hello Sasuke, Ravy, Tsukiko." Kakashi greeted each of them by what the assumed was a smile. They could never tell with that mask covering his face.

"Two of the world's worst perverts in the same area? That's dangerous." Ravy's right eye was twitching.

"What are you three doing out and about on this wonderful day?" the greyhaired sensei asked cheerfully.

"We're out shopping for a new wardrobe for Uchiha." Tsukiko responded. "He's very stubborn about it but Ravy managed to pull the fangirl card again."

"Ah, a new wardrobe eh?" Jiraia. The three teens could hear the hamster was running on his wheel.

"No you can't come with us." Ravy told him quickly. He grumbled.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because I may not have known you very long, I do know that you two are sure to do something stupid." the girl explained.

"I beg to differ." Kakashi crossed his arms. He was about to give her a lecture when a high pitched squeel caught their attention. The greyhaired man turned slowly to a girl with long braid, blue grey eyes and a jonin uniform outfit on.

"Kakashi-san!" she squeeled.

"Abort the operation! Koyuki sighting!" Kakashi screamed and ran off Jiraia scattered along with him while the girl chased the masked murauder.(2)

"That was strange." Tsukiko commented but shrugged.

"We avoided a costly distraction." Ravy added, smiling.

"That's his stalker." Sasuke commented.

"Really?" the girl mused over this for a moment. "I will remember that for the future." she promised. She grabbed Sasuke's sleeve as he tried to sneak off. "But that doesn't mean I forgot you, Uchiha." he sighed. They entered a clothing store and looked around a bit.

"Well we can rule off shorts." Tsukiko noted. The other two looked at her. Ravy nodded while Sasuke just looked confused.

"Why is that?" he asked irritated.

"You're legs are really skinny and it makes you look funny." the black haired girl told him bluntly. Tsukiko agreed.

"Fine. What do you two suggest." he sighed.

"A pair of cargo pants, some regular sandals, a t-shirt, maybe a jacket. That should work." the two conversed on what colors and approximate sizes. The Uchiha sighed and looked around. There were people staring at him and whispering things. He looked away from them.

"Sasuke! Get over here!" Ravy shouted from across the store by the changing room. The store attendant turned to see who they were shouting at and growled.

"No! He can't be in this store." the manager hissed trying to throw him out. Ravy ran over.

"Sir, may I know what the problem is?" Ravy asked the manager.

"I won't have this traitor in my store." the man told her stubbornly.

"Well, sir that would be unfortunate. Because that means you won't get the money that I would pay you to emblem his clothes, to emblem my clothes, and the money I'd be paying for the clothes to start off with. I'm sure some other store would be happy to have my ryo." she told him with her arms crossed.

"I never said you have to leave. Just him." the man protested.

"No. It's either you let him stay or I'll never come back here, My friend won't, my cousins won't, his friends won't, half the village wouldn't shop here." she told him, tapping her foot. The man seemed to contemplate this.

"Fine, but her better not do anything." the man told her, letting Sasuke go.

"This guy would barely lift a finger to tie his own sandals, let alone destroy something. I'll be watching him." Ravy assured him.

"Why'd you stick up for me." Sasuke asked her when the store manager walked away.

"Because people in this village need to realize that you are here to stay." the girl told him. "And I'll be damned if you get away from this because someone doesn't like you. I hate you yet here I am taking you to get new clothes."

"You don't have to." he replied.

"Yes I do. If I don't you won't fit in and you won't be accepted, you won't be able to move on." she told him with a smile. "You'll never be happy." she added.

"What if I don't want to be happy." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well then you can continue to live in your little corner of the world where every hates the rest of the world and wants to kill everyone. Population: one." she replied. She dragged him to the dressing room, shoved the clothes in his arms and pushed him, closing the door. Ravy and Tsukiko stood on either side of the door as he rejected certain pieces of clothing. Finally he stepped out.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacket that had blue strips on the hem over a red t shirt. He was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants with black accents over black ninja sandals. Ravy and Tsukiko examined while he sighed.

"Good, I like it." Tsukiko commented. Ravy nodded in agreement.

"Let's buy them and get out of here. It's boring." She picked the clothes off the floor and just tossed them into the dressing room and closed the door. "A little payback to the manager." she grinned. After they paid for the clothing and for the order of Uchiha clan symbol embroidarym the three of them arrived at the Hokage's tower.

"Well I got your two's complaint about the utilities and they are up and running... tomorrow." the hokage looked into a file.

"What? Tomorrow? It's freaking freezing in that house!" Ravy shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but the payment thing-a-bob won't register and such. In other words no utilities until tomorrow." the blonde woman told them. Ravy started shouting and left the office after Tsukiko picked up her map to her temple. Sasuke stood by himself.

"So... how's living with Ravy?" the hokage asked the boy.

"Horrible. How's the sake?" he asked her.

"Excellant." the woman took another drink, straight from the bottle.

"Sasuke!" Ravy busted through the door. "Don't think I've you forgave you. I forgot my Uchiha." the girl grabbed the boy's sleeve and left.

* * *

Woot. That's done. I think this was inspired by caffiene and my friend's ideas. Which i give her credit any idea that was hers.

1 No, Ravy is not a vampire. you can't sparkle and be a ninja.  
2 Yes. I so did make a Kakashi stalker. Special for own Kakashi stalker in real life.

Hope you liked please review. It makes me happy and I get inspired to write.


	17. Temples,Theives,Bets and the Hokey Pokey

Yay! I have internet!

Neji: shut up.

What did I say?! No more insulting mister.

Disclaimer: other than the fact that I am crazy, the only way i'd own Naruto is if I did.

Chapter 17 Temples, Bandits, Bets and the Hokey Pokey

Storming away from the Hokage Mansion with an Uchiha in tow. Ravy's temper slowly disapated until she caught sight of her cousins, Taara and Kaira, and her best friend. Tsukiko.

"Hey!" she called out to them, releasing her hold on Sasuke's neck who immediatly straightened and rubbed her neck where she had put her iron grip. "What up guys. What are you all standing outside the Uchiha's place..." she looked around them and blinked, and gasped.

The manor had taken major damage. The high fence surrounding the home for privacy were kicked and ripped off the boards and thrown in the allyway, the laterns surrounding the porch were burnt and ashes on the ground. The windows were shattered and there were hideous saying painted on the sides. One caught her eyes specifically on the front door, making her fume: **Traitor**. Ravy just stared at the damage, then her eyes began searching for chakra signatures.

"What the hell!" the girl shouted stalking her way to the front door, which was broken on the hinges from her abuse the day before. walking in she growled at the destruction of the living room. Everyone followed her. Sasuke looked mournfully around the room and sighed.

"We'll go aleart the Hokage on the damage." Kaira told her and Taara nodded and they disapeared.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to find the things that are salvageable." Tsukiko spoke up, gently flipping over a broken picture frame to save a picture from the broken glass. They scattered around the house. Sasuke went upstairs to check the rooms, which were unharmed completely. Ravy was sweeping up broken dishes, pottery and glass. Tsukiko was carefully retrieving any picture or irreplaceable picture on a chair. Sasuke looked around and just sighed again.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Tsukiko asked, burshing shrads of glass from her shirt.

"People who think I'm getting off scotch free from what I've done. They must think that I only came back and immediatly go home." Sasuke told her.

"Well, you don't. You have Ravy following you at all times." Tsukiko looked at him confused. They both looked at the girl who was dumping a sweep tray of glass into a garbage bag.

"I said _they_ think. I know very well I'm being tortured." the boy told the priestess who laughed.

"This is horrible." Tsunade was standing in the front door of the Uchiha manor. "Unacceptable living space."

"All we have to do is clean the place up. The rooms have protective justu on them." Sasuke told the Hokage.

"But you have no dishes, no place to cook, no place to relax." she told them.

"There was no heat, no electricity, and no water before." Ravy argued, still bitter.

"This still won't suffice." the blonde woman replied. "I'll have it fixed up by the end of the week, while you two stay somewhere." the Godaime nodded at her genius.

"I can have them stay at my temple. That way they can avoid the angry villagers." Tsukiko offered.

"Excellant idea. Kids, grab what is salvageable and I'll have the repair crew in after lunch." Tsunade clapped and disappeared. At her mention of lunch, two teens groaned at hunger and one brooded over it.

"Lunch before we go." Ravy suggested.

* * *

After gathering only a back pack full of stuff each, the three set out to the market. Tsukiko went off on her own to buy bread and grace juice for her temple visitors. Ravy had bought some apples and meat to be cooked. Sasuke had her buy tomatoes.

"Really, tomatoes? she looked at the stoic boy who shrugged.(1)

"Guys!" everyone froze at the sound of the voice that called after them.

"Hey Naruto." Ravy waved.

"I heard about the compound." he told them. "What are you guys going to do until the place is rebuilt?" the blonde asked the two of them.

"We'll be staying at Tsukiko's temple. It's not far from here so we'll be headed there after we get something to eat." the black haired girl explained. Sasuke felt the sudden urge to either run or kick her.

"Well, then let's go to Ichiraku's together!" The boy smiled and grabbed Ravy and Tsukiko's wrists who latched onto Sasuke's wrists as they were forcefully pulled through the crowd towards a small stand. As they entered, Naruto immediatly began to talk animatedly.

"Hey, old man I'll take four ramens!" he called to Teuchi behind the counter.

"I'll have one." Sasuke told Teuchi. Then Ravy smacked him uupside the head.

"Sasuke, Naruto ordered for you." she told him.

"No he didn't." Sasuke argued. "Trust me on this one." the stoic boy told her. She huffed and sat on the stool next to him.

"Here you go boys." Ayame, the owner's daughter, placed four bowl of steaming ramen in front of Naruto and one if front of Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" the blonde said loudly before begining to devour the first bowl. Ravy and Tsukiko gaped as he finished the four bowls in under five minutes. They gagged, their appetite lost.

"Heh, someone not warn these two?" Sakura walked into the ramen stand with a blonde girl about her height wearing purple and another girl slightly shorter than the two with long black hair and pale violet eyes.

"I tried." Sasuke muttered over his half bowl.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl in purple squeeled and tried to hug him.

"Dear god, Ino's still crazy?" the black haired boy banged his head on the counter of the ramen stand. Naruto paused from his ramen masacre and looked up.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" he greeted the pale eyed girl. She turned red and muttered a greeting.

"Oh I forgot, Hinata, Ino, this is Tsukiko and Ravy." she introduced the two girls who were attempting to free Sasuke from Ino's grasp. The blonde girl let go and turned to face them.

"Hello. I'm Ino Yamanaka."she smiled and waved.

"Hinata Hyuuga." the shy girl waved.

"Hyuuga? Like as in Neji Hyuuga?" Ravy asked the girl.

"The very same." the aforementioned person's voice came from next to Naruto. They all turned and most just stopped and stared. Neji was wearing a tye-dye shirt and loose sweatpants over his traditional sandals. Ravy burst out laughing.

"What the hell Hyuuga!" Naruto shouted.

"That girl there made a bet with me and I lost." Neji told him.

"Yupp. I bet him that if I won against him, he'd have to dress up like a hippie. This is priceless." the girl giggled. Tsukiko had the video camera out in her hands.

"Well this day just keeps getting better." Sasuke muttered. Shiszune ran up to the stand.

"Sakura! Tsunade needs to see you!" the woman told thep ink haired girl who took her friends and left.

"So... I heard about the probation judgment." Neji took a seat next to Naruto. Ravy stopped laughing and crossed her arms. Sasuke just sighed.

"So?" Ravy challenged.

"I'm just wondering how long it'll take for Uchiha to go insane." the boy replied.

"I bet a month." Naruto wagered.

"What are we betting on?" there was a cloud of smoke and Taara and Kaira appeared wearing their ANBU masks. Naruto jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Uchiha's sanity." Ravy piped up.

"Two weeks." Taara bet.

"You're not giving him much credit. I say three months." Kaira argued.

"A month and a half." Neji added his bet.

"You really don't have faith in him do you?" Ravy asked the group. They alll shook their heads. Everyone paused. There was a loud rumble and shouts from people.

"You hear that?" Naruto asked the group.

"Everyone hears that, moron." Sasuke replied bored. There was one final crash as a large white shape burst into the stand and tackled Kaira. She screamed.

"Get it off! It's gonna eat me!" she told Taara.

"Akamaru?" a boy with large red triangles on his face ran in. He saw his dog licking Kaira's face. "Hey, get off her Akamaru!" the boy pulled back on the dog's collar.

"You should keep better watch of your mutt, Kiba." Neji told him straight faced. The boy growled.

"And you should learn what decade we're in, you hippie." he replied. Ravy giggled as she assisted Taara in helping their cousin up.

"I apologize, my dog ran off and I think he likes your mask." Kiba apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay. He didn't eat me at least." the girl told him with a smile. "My name's Kaira." she introduced herself to him.

"Hey, Kiba, join us for lunch!" Naruto told the boy.

"That's alright man, I have to tell Shikamaru and Sai that I caught Akamaru.

"Not anymore." a boy with a sharp ponytail on the top of his head walked into the stand tiredly. He was followed by Sai.

"Well, okay then." Kiba shrugged.

"We have to get going if we want to make it to the temple before dark." Tsukiko told Ravy, who yanked on Sasuke's collar to get him going. They left with a wave.

"Was that the Uchiha's probation officer?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yupp. Before your dog came crashing in we were making bets on how long it'll take for Sasuke to finally crack."

"A year." the dog boy bet. It was written down as well.

"I bet eighteen months." Sai told them.

"Eighteen months and one day." Shikamaru wagered leaning against the counter lazily.

"And the wager is 50 ryo now, and 50 ryo when your date passes." Naruto wrote it down as people put down the money.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Ravy asked Tuskiko for the what seemed like the tenth time in the last half an hour.

"Yes. This is the way that the map shows. According to it we should reach some stairs soon." the girl called back, pushing aside some large bushes to a small water fall area with platforms and pillars reaching out of the water. A closer look would tell you that the paltforms were sections of stairs.

"There's the stairs." Sasuke mumbled. Ravy looked at them.

"Well, let's just jump them, it won't take long if we hurry." she told them and took a running start and jumped to the first set of broken stairs. She landed and turned around.

"C'mon, I can't be the only one who want to get there." she yelled at them.

"Okay." Tsukiko took a step back ran, jumped and landed as Ravy landed on the next platform. Sasuke grit his teeth and ran to the first platform and jumped. He landed and readjusted. Taking a step back he launched himself at another one.

"C'mon, Sasuke!" Ravy shouted and Sasuke looked up. They were at the end. He landed on the edge and teetered on his balance and fell from the platform about twenty feet into ice cold water. Swimming up, he heard giggles as he swam to the beginning. Ravy was there waitng, having discarded her pack at the top and jumped back to the beginning. She was grinning at him.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha, missed." she shook her head and offered a hand to help him out of the water after pulling the pack out of the water. He glared at her from where he was floating. Taking her hand, he was out of the water and freezing cold.

"You want me to take your pack to the top?" she asked him sincerly. He snatched it and had it on his back quickly. "Whatever." she jumped ahead of him as Tsukiko had her pack strapped on and Ravy got hers Sasuke was at the top. He was shivering slightly and his hair was flat against his neck.

"It's says that through this cave is a small portion of the temple grounds and then there is about a mile and then there is the main hall." Tsukiko read off the map.

"Well then we can take a breather when we get to the main hall. It's shouldn't take too long." she walked out of the cave into the sunlight. There was crumbling building in front of them. The pillars were half there and the door was caved in.

"Wow this place must be old." Tsukiko looked at the building.

"Hopefullly the actual temple is in better shape." the black haired girl told her. She took the first leap on the next set of natural platforms coming from the side of a cliff. They followed her around a corner. There was a large gap in the path. There were large man-made platforms that were only a couple feet apart.

"You'll be stopping here." a voice came from behind them. There was a man with brown hair that fell just in front of his eyes. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of loose fitting pants. There were six different men standing behind him.

"Bandits." Sasuke hissed.

"Now we'll just be taking that food from you." the man spoke again. He walked up to Tsukiko who was closest and tried to grab the burlap bag in her hand. She growled and jumped up to kick him in the shoulder. Ravy and Sasuke dropped their packs. Sasuke drew his katana and Ravy disappeared in a blur. The boy took out the three closest to him and Ravy knocked the other three off the cliff and down into the water below. Tsukiko grabbed the man's left arm and twisted it behind his back and kicked him in the back of the knees and put a foot in the middle of his back.

"What was that?" she asked, pushing her heel down.

"Damn it. What the hell." he spat. Ravy dug in her pack and gave Tsukiko a tough rope. With help from the raven haired girl, the man was tied with the rope around his upper arms.

"Now you'll be coming with us to the temple past this gorge and you'll clean it up for me. In exchange I won't turn your pathetic ass into the shinobi in Kohona." the priestess told him and pushed in the direction of the platforms. The group had little trouble getting to the temple within ten minutes. When they arrived to the temple Tuskiko was happy to find that the temple was in excellant shape, just dusty and had some rubble from when it was cleared out however long ago.

"Now you'll clean it, even if it takes all night and you can stay the night and go back to your little band of pathetic little theives." Tsukiko untied him and shoved him in the direction of the areas that needed cleaning.

"It feels good to have someone to beat on, right?" Ravy joked with her. Sasuke gave her a cold glare from where he was drying out his pack and trying not to shiver in the evening chill.

"He tried to steal from me. I have the right to beat him senseless." The pirestess told her friend. "Help your charge take care of the soaked pack while I make some dinner." Tsukiko dug through the food pack. Ravy wakled over to Sasuke.

"Need help drying out everything?" she asked the stoic boy sitting on a fallen tree pulling a drenched blanket from the bag.

"None." he told her harshly and she sighed.

"What is it now? Did I tick you off by helping take care of the bandits? Did I make you lift a nail to get here? What?" she asked him stubbornly.

"You helped me out of the water." Sasuke told her sternly. "I never need your help." he added.

"Well, I think I won't help you again ever, then." Ravy crossed her arms and looked at him angrily. Then she noticed her was shivering.

"Well, are you going to leave me alone?" he spat.

"After I give you a blanket." She pulled her pack to her and dug into it to find a soft blanket.

"I thought you said yuo'll refrain from helping me just a second ago." Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"This is helping me. Keeping you warm means that you won't get sick and I won't have to spend time lokoing after you when you have a fever and are sneezing out your brain." she told him, wrapping the blanket around him before he could stop her. "Now be glad I brought two blankets." she smiled and left him to think over what all happened.

* * *

Tsukiko woke in the morning to the sound of russling and footsteps. She sat up to see the theif, Makashi walking to the entrance. She put her arms over her knees and watched him walk out the door and close it behind him. Looking around, she noticed he did a rather good job sweeping and oragnizing the place back to shape. She smiled looked over. Ravy had been the last to sleep, making sure none of the bandits would come after their boss, a fact they had learned in Makashi's angry muttering.

***Flashback***

"Slave! Get on that pile of trash!" Tsukiko was pointing to accumulating pile of rubble, webs and dust that the boy had swept into the center of the floor.

"I'm not your slave! I'm the boss of the Striped Brigand!" Makashi shouted back, going to sweep the mess into a dust pan. Tsukiko stared at him. 'The boss? He's no older than us.' she thought to herself.

"Well, get back to work." she shouted before checking on the food.

***end flashback***

The pristestss snorted the boy's temper. Looking over to the other two, she snickered when she noticed The two had drifted too close and Ravy had an arm thrown over the Uchiha in her sleep. Scheming, she dug out the camera and turned it on, focusing on the two. She smirked.

"Hey, wake up you two!" Tsukiko shouted, jolting the two awake. Ravy had clung tighter to Sasuke's neck in her surprise. They both looked at each other and the girl's face turned a bright red while his eyes narrowed and he paled.

"Let go of me you crazy woman!" Sasuke shouted and Ravy screamed and pushed him away from her. The girl turned to Tsukiko and noticed the camera.

"Tsukiko! Turn that damn thing off!" she screeched, jumping up.

"No way! This is priceless!" the priestess stepped back before shutting off and running away from the kunoichi who threatened to break her legs for the electronic device. Turning to girn at her firned, she ran right into someone standing in her doorway. She looked up at them and recieved a letter and they were gone. Tsukiko looked at the envelope and handed it to Ravy.

"It's for you." she walked off.

"Wonder what it is." she ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside. Grinning widely she turned. "Sasuke! We have a mission request!"

"What is it?" the boy picked himself off the ground a glared at her.

"To help take care of a rowdy three-year-old day care to help out one Iruka Umino while he is low on help for the day." she read.

"No." he told her. "It's just a request."

"Well, here's a note from Tsunade that says that if you take up a certain amount of requests you get freetime away from me." she read and held the note out in front of him.

"Fine, let's go." he stood up and gathered his shoes, kunai pack and katana.

"Tsukiko, we're leaving! Are you going to be in the village later?" Ravy asked, hopping around to get her shoe on.

"Yeah. I'm getting some curtains and stuff." the priestess told her.

"Cool. We'll find you." with that the two shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

---

"How could I agree to this?" Sasuke grumbled as a angry three-year-old 'conked' him on the head with a toy phone.

"Freedom." Ravy was sitting brainding a girl's hair who was playing with dolls.

"Hey, mister, you want to dance with us." a little boy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to Sasuke. His friends were standing behind him with a little toy stereo. Ravy resisted falling over in a fit of laughter.

"No." he told him and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Pwease?" the boy asked again.

"Yeah Sasuke, _pwease_?" Ravy pouted at the boy. He growled. "Tell you what, if you do, I'll convince the Hokage to give you free time." The boy regarded her. "And I'll get you more tomatoes." he glared. "And some dumplings." he sighed and stood up. The little kids smiled brightly. Ravy finished the girl's hair. One little kid plugged in the stereo and skipped ahead to a number. As soon as the first few notes hit, Ravy had her camera out.

"Oh hell no. Not this song." Sasuke tried to leave but the kids were on the verge of tears. "Or... not." he sighed.

"Oh my god! Sasuke is sucker for crying children!" Ravy shouted, almost laughing.

"Shut up."

"Mister the song is starting." They were all standing in a circle as the familiar song started playing.

_Put your left hand in,_

_Put your left hand out,_

_Put your left hand in _

_and you shake it all about._

_You do the hokey pokey and_

_You turn all about,_

_That's what it's all about.(2)_

Ravy was giggling furiously as the song continued to repeat the lyrics.

_Put your left hand in,_

"Ravy, you can turn that thing off now." Sasuke mumbled.

_Put your left hand out,_

"No way, this is going to be seen by everyone." Ravy laughed.

_Put your left hand in _

"No it's not. Turn that thing off!" the boy protested.

_and you shake it all about._

"Make me." she argued.

_You do the hokey pokey and_

"Fine." he broke from the circle and walked towards her. She shrieked and shut the camera off.

_You turn all about,_

"Sasuke's a meanie!" Ravy cried, faking tears. Several kids seemed to agree and started to chant. "Meanie! Meanie!"

_That's what it's all about._

_---_

"I hate you." Sasuke told the girl as she giggled happily after watching the tape again.

"I can't help it. It was priceless." Ravy told him.

"Hey guys." Tsukiko spotted them from a nearby stand. Next to her was someone that they didn't expect.

"Hey! It's the theif!" the black haired girl pointed at Makashi standing next to her friend.

"Yeah. Smarty pants tried stealing something from a shinobi and was locked up. When they asked him from a acquaintance, he used my name." the priestess shook her head. "I paid for his way out of the slammer and now he works for me until he's paid it off. And he only get two dollars an hour. Thanks to the Hokage." Tsukiko laughed.

"Heh, sucker. Oh wait, Tsukiko, you have to see this." the girl shoved the video camera into her friend's hands and presed play. After a coupld of second she burst out laughing.

"Is that the hokey pokey?" the girl laughed. The two boys looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, I know your pain." he told Makashi.

* * *

I know, I'm cruel and unusual.... Please Review! I'd love it if you did!

(1) anyone know why Sasuke likes tomatoes, of all things?

(2) Yes, I dare make the great Sasuke Uchiha do the hokey Pokey. You can thank The Real Tsukiko for that.

Until next time! Sayonara!


	18. Thievery, Kazakage, and Snakes

* * *

Well! I'm back again! I went on a short vacation to New Orleans. Lovely place that is. Yupp.

Naruto: You get me a gift?

No, but I already do enough for you.

Naruto: But I wanted a t-shirt! Or at least a postcard! Just for that I'm letting everyone know that you don't own Naruto, only your characters and plot.

Very well then. Make me feel inferior.

Chapter 18 Thievery, Kazakage and Snakes

Ravy and Tsukiko were viewing the tape again, to Sasuke's anquish, when Taara and Kaira showed up to the north gate of Kohona with their packs and gear.

"Glad to see you made it." Kaira greeted them. The two dropped their packs as Ravy tackled them.

"Don't you dare get killed just because I'm not there." she told them.

"You don't have to worry. It's just an escort. Luckily, we'll only have to engage in battle if someone even is stupid enough to try and kill the Kazekage." the brunette haired girl told her with a smile. "And I don't think a lot of people are."

"Okay. But if you die I will kill you." Ravy told them seriously.

"You do that." Taara told her younger cousin and picked up her pack. "But in the mean time, we're leaving."

"May your travels be blessed and those who dare attack you go to hell." Tsukiko told with a wide smile.

"Are you sure you're a priestess?" Makashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Certainly." she replied. "But anyhoo, be careful you two, and return here safely." they waved as there went out of their sight.

"Well, now what?" the theif of the group looked at everyone.

"We go to the temple." Ravy told him and tackled Sasuke. "I'm tired, carry me there." she told the black haired boy.

"No." he told her and tried to drop her. She hugged him tighter.

"C'mon. Please?" she pleaded.

"I said no." he growled.

"I can latch onto your chakra core from where I am." she warned him. He thought over for a moment and sighed. She grinned.

"Those two aren't normal." Makashi commented aloud.

"Of course not. He's Sasuke Uchiha and she's Ravy. Bad combination but funny as hell." Tsukiko grinned.

"I've heard of Sasuke, but what's with her, why does he find her of all people threatening?" he asked.

"Well, she's the youngest of her three cousins, they're the youngest ANBU squad so she's the youngest ANBU in Kohona. And she's pretty mean when she wants to be." the priestess laughed. "C'mon you guys! We got to get going to the temple!" she called out to them and Sasuke walked over with a grinning Ravy on his shoulder.

"Lets hurry up." They traveled quickly to the forest and reached the broken stairs in no time flat. Sasuke sighed.

"Could you manage to get up the stairs alone?" he asked the girl with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Fine." she stood reluctantly and stretched her legs and started and ascent up the platforms. When they reached the top everyone watched as Makashi had difficulty making the jumps. When he scrambled to their spot he was panting and sweating.

"That's what you get from ninja training!" Ravy smiled and helped him up.

"How do you know I'm not going to turn on you and kill you?" Makashi asked her skeptically.

"'Cause I stole your dagger." she help up the crooked metal blade and smiled.

"What?" the theif's left hand dashed to him belt where his dagger should have been, to find that indeed, she had snatched it from him. "How?"

"You're a theif, think about it." the black haired girl smiled and continued to walk along.

--

They reached the temple after stopping to gather wood for the pit that was in the middle hall that was used for more cermonial fires and such, but for now it was for light. Tsukiko looked around her still unfurnished temple.

"Okay, Ravy and Sasuke, you two will arange the sleeping mats and then start looking around for more fire wood for the pit. Makashi, you make dinner. Go get some fish." she tossed the bandit a fishing net. "Get to it."

"What? Why do I have to get the fish _and_ prepare it?" Makashi replied angrily.

"You will do as I say as long as you have a thousand ryo to make up to me." the priestess hissed at him.

"I refuse to do all the work!" he threw down the net.

"If you don't pick up that net, you'll be cleaning up after dinner too. Or else." Tsukiko threatened him.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Kick me again? You caught me off guard last time." he growled. She gritted her teeth and flipped over his head, kicked him in the back and grabbed the front of his knees making him catch himself with his hands before she grabbed his wrists and pulled them back so he was kneeling.

"Fine! I'll do it." Makashi spat at her.

"Good." Tsukiko released him and picked up the net, tossing it to him.

--

When Makashi had lightly cooked the fish over the fire and gave the servings out to the other three.

"Mmm. This is really good Makashi!" Ravy exclaimed. Sasuke nodded an agreement. Tsukiko stayed silent and still.

"Thanks." the theif replied. He stood not too long after to clean up the plates.

"Here let me help you." the black haired girl stood up but was stopped by Tsukiko.

"No. He has to clean everything up. It's his punishment." the priestess told her and the girl sat down. When everyone else was tired, they left Makashi to still finish up his chore.

"Nighty night 'Kashi!" Ravy told him cheerfully before leaving him in the main hall.

--

"You can't just go around digging through other people's stuff! You can't just take something because you don't have it!" Sasuke opened his eyes to Tsukiko's angry voice. He sat up to see the Priestess yelling at Makashi who was holding the dagger that Ravy had snatched off him earlier.

"But it's mine! And sorry, but I am a theif. Not a bus boy!" he yelled at her. She growled. She pulled her fist back to punch him in the face but he caught it before it ever connected. "Your not going to catch me off guard anymore." he told her. She snatched her fist out of his grip.

"Fine! Why don't you just go back to your filthy bandits and get out of here. I'd love to see what happens when you don't have anyone to bail you out anymore!" the the priestess shouted at him and shoved him backwards. "Just get out!"

"Fine! I will!" he turned and ran out the main doors. Tsukiko sighed and looked away, and Sasuke could see the hurt on her face. She noticed the boy sitting and watching.

"Sorry, did, we wake you?" she asked him.

"No." he replied and stood up, getting ready for the day.

* * *

**Outside Suna....**

Taara and Kaira made the last couple meters to the gates of the village hidden in the sand to see that the three that they were escorting were waiting for them.

"Hello Kazakage-sama." both the girls bowed.

"Hello." the steady deep voice of the red-haired leader ran shivers down both of their spines.

"What's with the masks?" Kankuro asked his blonde sister.

"We are ANBU escorts, sir." Kaira replied to him.

"Well take those off, they're creepy." the boy told them.

"Sir, it's unadvised..." the brunette girl started.

"Take them off." Gaara told them. The two looked at each other before sighing and removing the masks.

"Ah, you two." Temari grinned. "Looks like you got a pretty good start in Kohona. Hey, where's the short, loud one?" the girl looked around.

"She was assigned a different task from us." Taara told her.

"Well then, if we're done here, we can start on our way, that way we'll have a good camping space in forest tonight." Kaira told the others.

"Agreed." the Kazakage nodded and started to walk a little ahead of his siblings but behind the two girls.

"So what task is your cousin up to?" Temari asked Kaira. Taara replied for her.

"Uchiha babysitting." she drawled. the blonde girl smiled.

--

They had made good time, enough to make it to the clearing that were hoping to get to. They set up camp quickly and started a dinner.

"So you guys just arrive in Kohona and you were given the ANBU title?" Kanakuro asked him after setting his puppet away.

"No, we earned it. We had to fight someone every class, we even fought the Hokage and Toad Sage." Kaira replied.

"And you won?" the boy gasped.

"No. They kicked us like rag dolls." the brunette smiled. "But we still earned up to ANBU."

"And here you are now, escorting the Kazakage." Temari laughed. "Although your cousin seems yo have the worst of luck with Uchiha." the blonde laughed. "I mean seriously, eighteen months as his probation officer?"

"She seems to have fun with it." Taara replied, poking the fire with a stick. "She does make him do everything and beats him up every now and then."

"But it's only been three days." Kankuro reminded her.

"Your point?" the redhead looked at him with a bored expression.

"Uh... Kazakage sama, I wanted to thank you again for helping us before." Kaira interupted the awkward silence.

"It was nothing." Gaara replied with little hope of explanation. Taara looked up at him and looked away quickly. After dinner was served and they ate in almost silence, Kaira started to collect the plates to wash.

"Well, Taara and I will spilt the watch tonight. I'll go first and then I'll wake Taara." she told the others. "We'll porbably wake early to get to Kohona before noon." she added. Everyone agreed with this, although Temari and Kankuro insisted that they could take one shift of watch, Kaira told them to just sleep. They could handle it.

--

"Taara....Taara... You need to wake up Taara.. TAARA!"Kaira shouted into her cousin's ear. The girl jerked forward and smached her head into Kaira's leaf band. She fell back and held her head.

"What was that for?" she hissed at her.

"It's your turn for watch. You need to get up." Kaira told her, stepping forward to look at her forehead. "Ouch. You have a huge bruise in the middle of your forehead."

"Really... I can feel it too." Taara replied sarcastically. She touched the bruise gently and it stung. "Great. I'll just go do my shift of watch." the red head stood up and walked out of the tent. Sitting down on the end of the log the company had used for a bench, Taara sat boredly staring out into the forest. The cold air felt good on her forehead, but with every expression it stung with vengance. She heard a tent flap open and she didn't bother to turn to look who it was.

"Greetings." the low voice that only could belong to one person came from behind her. She turned.

"Greeting, Kazakage sama." the red haired ANBU nodded.

"Gaara." he corrected.

"Hm?" she looked at him confused.

"Call me Gaara. I hate being addressed formally." he sat down next to her.

"Ah." Taara nodded. "Well, good evening, Gaara." she told him.

"You don't seemed surprised."

"Not at all. Kaira was in one of the four main branches and at one point I called her Kaira sama." the girl recalled. "She hated it. Ordered me to call her only Kaira. I never called Ravy with a honoriffic suffix either."

"So you were in a cadet branch." Gaara stated, not really asking.

"Yeah, but it was the lead cadet." she smiled and nodded. "We were assigned to guard main branch members for life."

"Interesting. But I have one more question for you." he told her.

"Very talkative now, aren't we?" he gave her a look that made her laugh. "Not a problem, I'm very talkative right now too."

"Well, I wanted to know how you have your power." Gaara asked her. "Mine comes from the demon Shukaku."

"Well, in my family we were born with it, and it mostly works with this difference in our chakra that makes it almost something like a black hole. But it's not very safe to use in large amounts. You use too much of it and it can kill you. I've seen a power thirsty uncle of mine go out by using it to smash an enemy base. Swallowed him up just like a black hole." she explained to him. "I've gotten close before, puching my training too far."

"Ah..." the Kazakage trailed off.

"It scares people." she sighed.

"It interests me." he replied. "It so much like my own, it's intriging."

"Well, you may be almighty and power, Kazakage, but you need to try sleep, Gaara." a tired looking Temari looked out from her tent. "It's not good for you to avoid sleep."

"Well, you better get going before your sister starts to nag." Taara smiled. Gaara sighed and stood up, leaving Taara to stare out into the forest.

* * *

A messenger arrived early the next morning with another job request for Sasuke and Ravy.

"No." Sasuke just took one look at the envelope and walked away.

"Sasuke..." the black haired girl sighed. She opened the letter. "A little gardening to be done in a unwatched section of the hokage lot." she read a lot. "Hey it only sounds like some weeding and stuff and then we'll done!" she walked over to the boy as he tried to avoid her.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" he asked her montonously.

"Nope." she grinned. The Uchiha sighed and picked up his jacket. "We'll be back later, Tsukiko!" she called to the priestes looking over a roll of blue papers.

"Yeah. Careful on your way home!" she called out back to her.

--

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke grumbled as he pulled yet another weed from the football field sized garden behind the hokage mansion.

"I guess she lied majorly... again." Ravy sighed as she picked up the weeds that the Uchiha had been simply throwing to the ground. "But hey, it might earn you mroe free time!" she encouraged him.

"You're just as eager to get away from me, aren't you?" he asked her boredly.

"Maybe." she grinned and picked another weed up. Sasuke shook his head and pulled another weed.

"You missed a spot!" Tsunade shouted from her deck outside her office.

"Why don't you come down here and point it out?" Ravy shouted at her and made a rude gesture.

"Brat. Just make sure you get most of the weeds. It's already starting to look better." the hokage shouted back.

"It's all weeds and grass! There was no garden back here, just a field!" the girl yelled. The blonde just smiled and sipped at her cup.

"Just shut up and get back to work." Sasuke told her as he moved even farther ahead of him.

"Oh, yeah, you know what? You jsut pick them all up when you're finished." she dropped the compost bag she was holding. "Hey! Lady! I have a video to show you!" she shouted up to the hokage and left Sasuke to glare and growl at her.

--

"Wow. He really did a good job on this." Tsunade and Ravy had come down from the hokage office to check on Sasuke to find the weeds all cleared out and the grass cut and ten bags were filled to the brim with the yard waste.

"He really does do his best on everything." the girl looked around. "But now I wonder where he stalked off to..." she pondered this a moment.

"Wait... you have to always be watching him!" the Godaime spun on her. Ravy grimaced and looked past her.

"Oh! Found him!" she pointed to the large tree occupying a large amount of space in the "garden". Sasuke was sleeping on a low branch with his right arm slung over his body and his left dangling down and his legs keeping him from falling off the branch with them against the trunk.

"Ah... is Sasuke sleepy?" Ravy cooed as she walked over. Then she had an evil though pop into her head. "Hey, Hokage sama, may I ask a favor of you?"

--

Ravy had climbed the tree and was sitting on a branch that was just a little above Sasuke's. She was holding a fake rubber snake in one hand while looking down at the boy. Tsunade was standing back just enough to get her and the boy, holding the camera. Ravy crouched down a bit and slowly lowered the snake onto the boy's face, resting it on his face gently. He grumbled something and opened his eyes. After realizing what was on his face, thinking it was real.

"Yewah!" Sasuke shouted and fell from his spot onto the ground. Ravy held onto the branch to keep herself from falling. Tsunade held back her laughter as she turned the camera off and smiled widely.

"You should have seen your face!" the girl in the tree tossed the fake sanke at the boy, still Uchiha picked it up and scowled at her. "I can't believe you're still scared of snakes. You worked for one!" she giggled.

"That wasn't funny!" he yelled at her. Tsunade walked over and tossed the camera to the girl.

"Yes it was." the Hokage told him and walked off back to office grumbling about having to do some paperwork.

"You didn't." Sasuke glared at her.

"Oh, yes. I shall archive everything!" she cackled and jumped over the wall that separated the Hokage mansion with the town. The boy followed her, shouting threats the whole way.

--

"I will get that camera from you." Sasuke warned the girl who had used threats of screwing his chakra up so much he would be able to walk on flat ground with about falling over to keep her camera from him.

"Sure... but it'll be good memories for you to laugh at later." Ravy promised him. They had avoided meeting anyone and had decided to travel up to Tsukiko's temple. Although when they reaced the top of the stairs they stopped.

Motion detectors had been installed for the perfect timing to have spikes shot out from the ground and walls. There were several of them throughout the tunnel.

"What the he-" Ravy's sentence was cut short as Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back in time for a spike to pierce the air that she was occupying. "That was close. Thank you." she told the boy who sighed. The girl watched the spike's pattern and jumped after they were hidden to make it to the other side just before the shot out again. Sasuke followed her example.

"This is crazy!" the Uchiha exclaimed as he avoided another spike. He watched the spikes and signalled Ravy to follow. He ran ahead but his timing was off. Ravy latched onto his Chakra and pulled him down with her as a pike pierce the spot his body had been.

"Thanks." he grumbled and they ran forward to make it to the other side just in time for the spikes to go off again. The looked up at the path to see simliar spikes jumped out of the wall in thirty second intervals. They make it to the platforms and Sasuke cursed.

"I'm going to kill her!" There were spiked logs swinging back and forth between the platforms.

"I'll just harm her." Ravy responded and took the first leap between the platforms. She timed it wrong and landed ontop of the log, clutching the rope. "Yikes!" she screeched and jumped off quickly to the platforms. Sasuke jumped and landed next to her. They could see Tsukiko sitting, her fingers running over something. They made the last jump and glared at the priestess. She looked up innocently and smiled.

"I see it worked." the priestess continued to smile.

"What was that for?" Ravy shook her friend's shoulder.

"I want people who come to my temple to really deserve forgiveness." she explained.

"Warn us next time." Sasuke stalked off to the main building.

"Who are you trying to make earn your forgiveness, Almighty Violent Priestess Tsukiko?" the black haired girl asked.

"You're smart, Figure it out." the girl walked away, leaving Ravy to ponder.

"Hey! Wait! I have a video to show you!" she ran after her friend.

* * *

Wow.. that was fun. Um... next chapter will have Gaara and crew arrive in Kohona, Ravy does something else cruel to our beloved dusk butt hair teenager, and we see an appearance of someone we'd never see again...

Please review! I'll give you internet hug.


	19. Pay Back Baby!

Okay. who wants to slap me for doing marching band?

Tsukiko: I will!

Don't be enthusiacstic.

Sasuke: It's your fault.

You know what? I have a ridiculously large jar I'm going to put you in if you keep making comments.

Sasuke: ...

I own nothing but my wackjob characters and the plot. In this chapter, someone gets revenge!

Chapter 19 Pay Back Baby

The moment the gates of Kohona were open and welcoming, five well rested traveled stepped into the village tereitory and exhaled, ready to relax.

"Finally." Kankuro stretched his arms andset his pack down. So did Temari. Taara and Gaara were silent and Kaira was looking around.

"We're supposed to meet someone, oh there he is." the brunette commented as an orange blur caught everyone off guard and Naruto tackled Gaara.

"Gaara!" he laughed. "Good to see you." the redhead just sighed.

"Please let me go Naruto." the Kazakage asked polietly.

"Oh yeah. Baa-chan sent me to pick up the guests." Naruto told Kaira. The girl nodded.

"But we'll escort everyone to the hokage mansion." Taara interjected. They looked at her.

"Well, we do have a report to file." Kaira nodded.

"Well, very well then." Gaara nodded and Naruto grinned.

--

"Well, girls for your first ANBU mission, you did very well, little time, little hassle, all over good." Tsunade read the report. She had requested that Naruto take Gaara and his siblings out for a bit to get a ramen free meal.

"Thank you." Kaira thanked her. Taara nodded.

"Ravy is also doing well in her first week... very efficient ANBU." she read a paper on her table. "The Uchiha Manor is rebuilt too, so they'll be in town." she looked up. "You're dismissed." she told them.

Taara and Kaira sighed and rolled their shoulders.

"Food." the redhead told her cousin.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Kaira smiled.

* * *

Ravy had woken up early to catch breakfast when she heard loud crashes and curses that would make paint peel. Looking around she noticed it came from higher up on the platforms by the water. Grabbing what the kunoichi had caught, she went towards the noise. She ran into a frustrated Makashi who was trying to get past the spikes in the carvern with little luck.

"Hey!" she shouted at him. He whirled and sighed. "Why are you back?" she hissed.

"I... just am. Okay?" I want to get to the temple. Can you help me?" the bandit asked her. She crossed her arms.

"No." Ravy stuck her tongue out. "You have to get there yourself." she ran and jumped over the spikes very gracefully. "You have to earn it."

Shew atched as he watched the pattern of the spikes and ran through at an opening. He managed only to get to the other side with a cut on the middle of his back. Makashi panted and looked at the platforms and spikes before him. He watched the intervals, and after a lot of waiting and debating, he jumped againm lanidn with no injury. He made it to the top and collapsed when he saw the logs swinging back and forth. He looked up at them and the temple that he could see between the openings in the jumps. He stood up and ran for the first platform before the logs. Taking his time, the bandit watched the log carefullly and jumped across, grabbing the platform and dangling on the edge. He felt hands grab his wrists and grad him fully onto the platform.

"Moron." a bored looked down at him. Sasuke glared at him. "You better make it next time." he told the bandit and jumped the next platform.

"Tch." Makashi stood up and leapt after him as he unknowingly signalled him to jump. Reaching the ground in front of the temple, he sat on the steps and put his head back on a step behind him. A shadow fell on him and he looked in front of him. Tsukiko was standing holding a basket, her eyes glaring at him. She huffed and walked past him.

"Does that mean I can stay?" the bandit scrambled after her.

"I can't believe you!" she whirled on him. "You run off complaining that you had to work, and now you come back and expect forgiveness?" she put her basket on a stone step.

"He made it here. Past the obstacles." the Uchiha was rolling up his bed roll nearby.

"And you said that if they made it here, they really did deserve a little forgiveness." Ravy chirped. She walked in with a line full of fish.

"But-" Tsukiko never imagined a bandit would make it here, unless... "You two!" she pointed a finger at them both. "You helped him!"

"I never helped him." Ravy looked innocently at a wall tapestry. Sasuke shrugged.

"You've been crazier since he left." the Uchiha told her. The priestess growled and glared back at the bandit who was was panting slightly in front of her.

"And why do all of a sudden do you want to return?" she demanded of him. Makashi looked away.

"I have a bounty on my head by my gang. When I was forced to do petty chores for you, they found out. I was replaced by another member. And then the ANBU came after me. I just want peace." he told her. He scuffed his foot onthe ground. The priestess took in his more ragged appearance and his sleep deprived eyes, the black circles under his eyes very prominent. His weapons were gone and his stomach growled with hunger. The priestess sighed.

"Damn me and my weakness for helping people." Tsukiko mutterd before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Today, you eat, and sleep off this." she indicated to his beaten up appearance. "Then you work on paying me back that two thousand ryo you owe me. Then we'll see." Tsukiko told him. She gave him a couple pieces of bread and sent him to bed. Ravy walked up to her and grinned.

"You and your need to help people." she teased before nudging Sasuke. "Told you he'd come back. Pay up." she held her hand out and he gave her a couple coins.

"You two are ridiculous."the priestess walked away.

* * *

"Chouji! Time to pay up! you lost." Naruto cheerfully told the boy who sighed and dug 50 ryo out of his pocket. He was having lunch with the sand siblings at, you guessed it, Ichiraku Ramen. Kankuro and Temari got in the bet, six months and seventeens months as their bets respectively. A week had passed since Sasuke's judgement and Chouji had been incorrect.

"I haven't even seen him. I do you know he hasn't cracked?" the boy argued.

"Because I'm right here." the stoic boy's voice came from behind them. Ravy was standning next to him with a burlap bag, smiling.

"He's stubborn, but anyone want to see a funny video?" the girl laughed and held out a camera. Sasuke snatched it from her and held it out of her reach. "Ah, c'mon! Please!" she jumped for it, but failed to even get close.

"That's okay we can see it later." Temari smirked. "He can't run forever. You have copies?"

"I have twenty three in fact, all in places he'll never find them easily." she chirped, the Uchiha sighnig in defeat. "Well, we have to get back to the temple to get started on our dinner. We're going to be hanign out by the water tonight!" the girl smiled and waved as she left with Sasuke in tow. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Six weeks." Gaara set 50 ryo in front of Naruto and the blonde smiled widely.

* * *

"C'mon Sasuke! It isn't that hard. Just don't let it sit too long." Ravy told the boy. He was standing in front of the bonfire they had made by the waterfront, cooking the meat that Ravy had caught earlier in the day. Tsukiko was cutting vegatables to grill with them and Makashi was sitting by her, helping her by peeling the vegtables.

"Shut up." the boy glared and turned the meat again. Ravy huffed and crossed her arms.

"I swear, you are just too broody." she muttered before walking over to Tsukiko to grab some stuff to spread on the meat for taste. Sasuke sighed and looked up from the fire. He looked at the still water and felt the cold breeze on his skin. He noticed Ravy, who after discarding the seasoning by the fire, was standing by the water. A though crossed his mind for a second and he smirked.

Walking innocently over to Tsukiko with the camera he hid from Ravy earlier, he handed it to the priestess. She took with a confused look and he whispered his plan to Makashi who grinned widely. Tsukiko caught on quickly and turned the camera on. Both boys walked quietly over to Ravy who was watched the sky with a peaceful look on her face. But then she heard the two boys and turned around, only yo have both arms caught and her picked up and halued over Sasuke's shouleder, who jumped up the stairs and dumped ungrcafeully from the top into the freezing cold water.

"What the hell! Uchiha!" the girl screamed on the top of her lungs, only with a grin on her face.

"Pay back's a bitch, baby!" Makashi yelled out to her from the shore. She swam to shore and dragged him in by his wrist.

"Now you know!" she smiled and shooked her hair out and wrung her shirt by the hem. Tsukiko laughed and turned the camera off, and held it up for her to see. The girl shook her head. She looked at the meat.

"Sasuke! You burnt the meat!" she screeched and went to take it off the fire.

* * *

Bet that's not who you thought would be the one to get revenge, huh?

Ha ha. Sorry its late and that it's shorter,but marching band is kicking my butt. Please review!


	20. Wednesday Is Village Masacre Day

Wow... haven't been here in a while....

Now how many of you are going to belive not only did my computer fry our internet modem, now where have to get a new system cause it fried itself?

*slience*

That's what I thought.

Tsunade: She doesn't own the characters from Naruto, and she doesn't happen to own any bottles of sake since she bribed me with them to say this stupid disclaimer thing.

Chapter 20 Wednesday Will be Village Masacre Day (I saw this in a video *happy face*)

After Ravy complained about the ruined dinner and her shivering arms, everyone sat donw, ate what was edible, and emabarked on the five minute walk to the temple. Ravy happily re-played all the videos on the video camera, even the one where she was dumped off into the water.

"Only you would be so giddy about being thrown into icy cold water when it's almost fall." Makashi chattered. His clothes were drenched through from Ravy's revenge and had sat by the fire, but nothing had helped the cold that shivered up his spine. When the ground finally reached the temple there were two notices posted on the front door. One was more official looking and had the Kohona leaf at the bottom, while the other seemed to be written on a piece of ripped cloth. Tsukiko read the Kohona one first.

"'To be sent to one Ravy Sato, and one Sasuke Uchiha, to be notified of the completion of the renovating of the Uchiha Compound, and can be inhabited at any time after reading this.'" Tsukiko read aloud. She huffed and turned toward the other message.

"'To the owner of this property: If you don't release the custody of one Makashi Yominishi to the Striped Brigand, we will force ourselves into this temple and burn it with all of inhabitants. Have a nice day, Gabumo, head of the Striped Brigand.'" Makashi snorted at this.

"He was drunk." the bandit shook his head and ripped it from the door. "He wouldn't care otherwise if I wasn't in his hair."

"It's still a threat." Tsukiko told him. "And I won't have it. I'm gonna raise security and Hell if they touch my temple." the priestess swore with fire burning in her eyes. Makshi rolled his eyes at her and walked into the temple.

"Well, looks like tomorrow you'll be returning to the Uchiha Compound." the long haired girl to turned the other two were still standing outside. They seemed to be bickering about something again and Ravy was avoiding Sasuke's lunges for the camera in her right hand. She watched them for a minute at the sheer coordination of it all. After a while it got a little irritating though. "Guys!" neither of them bothered to stop but Ravy did reply while dodging him.

"Yep, it seems Sasuke wasnts to get back to his home." the girl cooed and the boy launched himself at her and they started to roll about on the ground, fighting for the camera.

"Guys, inappropriate." Tsukiko told and dragged them apart. Sasuke huffed and stomped into the temple and Ravy sat on the ground.

"You think he hates me enough yet?" Ravy smiled, but her smile faltered at the words. Tsukiko didn't miss it.

"Maybe." she nodded and they walked into the front hall together.

-------

"Cheer up you monotone freak!" Ravy shouted at the stoic boy who was walking in silence next to here back to Kohona. He was grumbling under his breath and it was driving the kunoichi crazy. Fianlly she'd had enough. She stopped him by grabbing her shoulder. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at him, just about right in his ear. His eyes widened for a minute he looked around and then glared at her.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled away from her and continued. That was when Ravy learned something very important about Sasuke Uchiha: He wasn't a morning person.

-------

When they arrived in Kohona, the first thing they were greeted with was Kaira and Taara waiting for them, and when Ravy walked right by without noticing them, they pounced on her and tackled her to the ground.

"What with you two?"she shouted as Sasuke just walked right past them towards the compound.

"You have to try hareder!" Kaira shouted. "Why isn't Sasuke Uchiha crying from the fact that you have made him miserably insane!"

"Um... because I haven't yet." she replied with a wince.

"Try harder! I'll lost the bet if you don't get him to choke in four days!" Taara threatened her. Ravy smiled.

"I can try. But have a little more faith in me." the girl pushed her cousins off of her. "Now I have to go catch my little Uchiha." she told them and ran after the boy. The two left behind just smiled.

"Well that went well. You think she knows that we're just pushing her cause it's makes her happy?" Kaira laughed and turned to the redhaired girl who was watching as Gaara passed by. "Taara? Kohona to Kaira, are you there." the bruntte waved her hand in her cousin's face.

"Yeah sure." she replied and shrugged. Kaira smirked.

------

Ravy and Saske took one step into the remade Uchiha house before a large cloud appeared and Kakashi Hatake was standing in the front room, reading an orange book.

"Yo." he greeted them and sat down. "Tsunade had a mission for you two. Easy one too." he told them tossing Ravy a mission scrolls.

"That's what she said last time." Sasuke grumbled, remembering the field of weeds.

"'To help supervise a fun day for the children at the ninja academy for the release into their three week break.'" Ravy the girl read aloud. "Hey, sounds like fun."

"Says you." the Uchiha sighed before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged towards the ninja academy.

------

"On your marks..... get set.... go!" Ravy waved her hand as a group of children passed by her in a potato sack race. She smiled and gave everyone a high five as they passed the finish line.

"I don't know how you can stand to be around so many snot nosed brats at once." Sasuke told her as she picked the discarded sacks when the race was over. The girl growled at him and shoved a bag over his head.

-----

"Lady! Look what I drew!" a little girl with pigtails and a bright red jumper ran up to Ravy and held up her scribbled drawing.

"Its so pretty." Ravy told the girl with a smile. Saske snorted.

"You need to work on your drawing kid. It sucks." he told the girl and her eyes swelled up with tears and she ran off. Ravy glared at him and punched him in the eye.

------

"Well, thank you for helping with the day." Iruka told both the shinobi. Sasuke was sporting mmany new bruises and groaned at the man. Ravy had little flower crowns and necklaces and she was beaming. "I'll put in a good word to Tsunade Sama." he left them and the girl turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"Why are you such a downer? I mean they were little kids!" she told him while they walked home.

"Just am." he replied and continued to rub at the spot on his cheekbone that he swore was probably broken.

"Well, next time refrain from making everyone cry.

* * *

Sasuke's evil. I'm evil. But please review as I try fix my computer issues.


	21. Of Spooky Costumes and Unfortunate thing

Well... I would like everyone to know that after I am done writing this, I am finished...

...with marching band.

You all thought I was going to give up on you , weren't you? I would never do that! But this is my Halloween chapter, so prepare to be laughing so hard you'll have to review!

Dislcaimer: My excuses are too lame to cover up that I don't own Naruto, otherwise the people who are supposed to be dead would still be dead.(cough cough Madara cough cough)

Chapter 21 Of Spooky Costumes and Unfortunate things.

All was calm and sunny in Kohona on a Friday morning before Halloween....

"Sasuke! Stop mopping and get off the roof!" Ravy stood with her hands on her hips and her glare directed up at the stoic boy sitting on the roof of his house to avoid her.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled away from the edge of the rooftop and crossed his arms under his head. He had found five of Ravy's video copies and had spent part of his morning burning them, but the girl wouldn't leave him alone. It was three months into his parole and somehow he had managed to stay sane.

"Sasuke Uchiha get down here now I will go up there and drag you down." Ravy threatened angrily.

"Doubt you could get up here without falling once." the boy shouted back. Sasuke had difficulty landing his jump here as well. It might have been he was rushed by running away from the crazed girl, but he doubted that. He had jumped from a box, to the balcony of someone else's home, then to his balcony and up.

"You wanna bet, you stuck up ass?" the girl shouted up.

"What's the wager?" he leaned over the edge.

"Loser has to wear a collar and do what the winner says until Monday." the girl grinned wickedly. Sasuke weighed the terms. If he won, he could get her to leave him the hell alone. If he lost, it wouldn't be too different from what it was now.

"Deal." he told the girl and she shuffled her feet in the dust for a second before jumping up the bottom of the neighbors balcony, the sleeves of her anbu jacket daggling to her upper arms. She swung her feet back and forth a bit before letting go in a launch towards the Uchiha house balcony, and the swung over, and jumped up to the roof top with ease. Ravy laughed as she landed and Sasuke sighed.

This was going to be a very long Halloween...

---

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked with a bored, and irritated (can't forget irritated) tone.

"Into town. I have stuff to get." the girl fastened the collar around his neck and stepped back to examine her work. Then hooked a leash to the buckle on the collar and started to drag the boy through town, grinning the whole way.

"Hello Ravy, wait... is that a collar?" Sakura and Ino stopped midway down the street to stare at the two.

"Yeah...What about it." the girl asked them as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing. Just, it's a collar. On an Uchiha." Ino told her. "So are you going to be at the Halloween party at Tsukiko's?" the blonde asked the girl.

"Hell yeah! I helped plan it!" the girl smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys there! See you then!" Ravy proceeded down the street before a large cloud appeared before them and the local perverts stood before them.

"Oh hello Ravy, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted from behind him orange novel.

"Is that a collar?" Jiraya asked the girl. When she just stared at him, he nodded. "Well, if thats how you swing..."

"Ew!" Ravy shouted and gaped at the man in pure horror. Kakashi laughed and closed his book.

"You, know, I'd watch out for the crazy fan girls in Kohona. Most of them still hold feelings for Sasuke." he warned her. Almost as if not so cleverly planned by an author, glinting eyes peered out from the shadows on the alleys around the group.

"Sasuke...." there was accumulated hiss.

"Oh dear god no." Sasuke mumbled in mild horror and hid behind Ravy as she watched the two experienced shinobi walk off.

"Huh. Cowards." The girl mumbled and was greeted by the crowd of thousands of fangirls that had been lurking in the shadows. "Hello ladies, how may I help you?" the kunoichi noticed the looked that all the girls were sending to the Uchiha behind her and the fact that some of them were even forming from the mouth.

"You have... Sasuke.... on a leash...." one of them hiss/giggled.

"Uh, yeah, he lost a bet, earlier this morning." the girl replied.

"Give... him... HERE!" the fangirls lunged and Ravy shrieked. Pulling Sasuke's leash roughly they ran quickly to the closest sanctuary: a costume store.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a mob of crazy bitches!" Ravy shouted at the Uchiha.

"It slipped my mind. Thought they wouldn't care about a social reject and traitor like me!" he told her. A cough interrupted the two of them.

A woman who was dressed up in multiple layers of skirts and a loose fitting tops with a corset. Stood next to them in the store. Her dark hair was curly and held back by a scarf that matched her skirts, her skin was a dark olive and two of them could see the multiple earrings in each ear.

"Move." the woman pushed them aside and opened the door. "You crazy ladies. Leave! If He liked you, he would have said so!" when they seemingly refused to move the woman growled. "I will bring out the chainsaw!" the girls scrambled off until the only thing left was the dust from their shoes. Ravy laughed and stepped over to her.

"Thank you so very much Ma'am." she told the shopkeeper with a smile.

"Those crazy fangirls are a bad thing for business." the woman told her and walked over to her cashier counter. "Well, are you two going to buy something?" That's when it his Ravy what type of store they were in.

"Oh my god! It's the costume store!" the girl cheered and dragged Sasuke by his collar. "I was looking for this place! We have to get costumes for tomorrow!"

"Help me." the boy mouthed the words to the store keeper who just smiled.

---

"No Makashi, over a little bit to the left, higher, a little to the right, down ...."

"Damn it woman! I just went in a circle!" the thief dropped the banner that he was hanging for the priestess. She just smiled up at him.

"It was a square. Just hang the damn thing so it doesn't fall!" she told her worker. Makashi mumbled under his breath and tied the banner securely. Tsukiko smiled and walked off, expecting him to follow. The former thief lord had learned quickly. He needed to do things her way, or he was sleeping on the steps.

"So, tomorrow we'll go into town to get the food that I ordered, and we'll return with Ravy and Sasuke and then we'll get started on the atmosphere." she illustrated with hand motions happily. Tsukiko had been waiting for this Halloween party ever since the start of the month. She walked into the large opened cavern type area that served as the kitchen of the temple. The occupants of the temple cooked everything over an open fire and washed the dishes in a large basin like sink by the only window. They were large counter spaces to prepare dishes on as well, with drawers just in the middle island counter.

Tsukiko walked over to the drawers and pulled them open, taking inventory over what they needed to get to properly serve food, that and the two of them had gotten into a kitchen fight and had broken six wooden spoons and had lodged four knives in the stone wall. "Pizza cutter... pizza cutter...." she looked around the knife drawer carefully and when she didn't find it, she wrote it down on the list. Moving to the other drawer that held large spoons and spatulas, she opened it to looked a bit to find the pizza cutter sitting under the spoons. She gritted her teeth and pulled the object from the drawer.

"Makashi! What have I told you about putting knives in the utility drawer?" she shouted over to the man, slamming it onto the counter. He looked at her boredly until he noticed what it was.

"That's a pizza cutter! That's not a knife!" he argued putting down the bowl he was washing.

"It can still cut people!" the priestess snapped.

"Knives cut people's fingers off. A pizza cutter can't cut someone's fingers off!" He snatched it from the counter.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Tsukiko grabbed it from him and put it in the knife drawer.

"That's ridiculous, running your fingers over it won't cut you." the theif snatched it out of the drawer and placed where it had been originally. After ten minutes of changing where it was, the two gave up and left it on the counter and avoided each other again. When night had passed and it was the next day the two of them still hadn't spoken but they both knew that there was a silent agreement between them. It went something along the lines, of Makashi: I'm not going to argue with you because it causes too many problems. Tsukiko: I refuse to argue because we all know what happened last time.

Or Maybe it was a bet. Winner dresses loser up for Halloween.

---

"Damn crazy bitch let go of me!" A male voice shouted from the center of town, close to the ramen shop.

"No, Konohamaru! You owe leader 50 ryo!" Moegi dragged the boy to the ramen stand where both Ino and Kiba were also coughing up the money that they lost.

"Leader, we got him!" the girl happily dragged her teammate to the blonde who just smirked.

"Being stubborn is he? Fine he'll pay up and I won't teach him that move that I promised to teach him." the blonde told Konohamaru and continued to eat his hot ramen soup.

"No! Here! I'll pay! I'll pay!" the boy dropped the money into the blonde's hand.

"Good." the blonde wrote it down and shoved the ryo into a small bag that had gotten to be quite heavy.

"Naruto!" Tsukiko walked into the ramen stand with Makashi behind her carrying numerous bags of groceries and necessities.

"Yes?" the blonde turned to face them.

"Where do you put your pizza cutter? The knife drawer or the utility drawer?" the priestess asked innocently.

"Knife drawer. It cuts things." the boy made a motion of cutting invisible food with a pizza cutter.

"Ha! Told you!" the girl smirked and pointed at the boy who sighed and ducked his head. "Thank you. See you tonight at the party!" the girl left with a grin plastered on her face.

"That was strange." Udon spoke up, which in most cases was unusual.

---

The night that beheld Tsukiko's Halloween party was a wonder in itself. It seemed that moon had gotten in on the spectacle and turned a shade of crimson to be jealous of. The temple was alive with party goers and music. At the door stood the priestess in a dark green tunic with a long brown skirt. Her feet were bare and her skin was dusted with dirt and leaves, as if she had frolicked in the woods. Green fake wings were her last accessory.

Next to her stood her forever present worker, but he was dressed in a ridiculous outfit of a woman. Needless to say, the priestess had lived up to her word.

"I can't believe you dressed me up like this." The thief muttered under his breath, the lipstick he had been forced to wear making speech harder than usual.

"Well, next time you'll know better than to put that damn pizza cutter into the utility drawer. " Tsukiko replied with a smile. She greeted team 9 that consisted of a chef, Shikamaru and a blonde haired girl in a blue dress. "Welcome! What, exactly are your costumes?" the priestess looked them over.

"Chef." Chouji replied easily.

"Myself." Shikamaru yawned.

"Alice. From 'Alice in wonderland'." Ino smiled and flipped a blonde strand out of her face.

"Ah, well enjoy the party." They'd enter the room to find Kiba dressed as a werewolf, Kaira as a pirate, Sai also as himself for he was thoroughly confused on the whole Halloween business. But they'd also venture to see Naruto dressed as a ninja; a costume that Sakura had scoffed at and said was redundant (He is a ninja, he doesn't need a costume, she had said)

But the pink haired kunoichi had dressed herself as an Arabian genie is flowery red fabric and sandals.

At the sight of Kaira, Naruto and the girl started to have a duel and figured out that indeed, ninja's are equal with pirates.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kiba threw punch to the air.

Taara was conversing with Gaara in the corner; she was dressed as the angel of death and him as the grim reaper. The Kazekage's siblings were in another portion of the room, Temari as a vampire hunter and Kankuro wearing the mask of the killer from some homicidal movie.

Temari, not finding one person with unoriginality decided that indeed Sai was a vampire and was throwing things at him for the spirit of Halloween.

Talking in the kitchen was team Gai, Neji as a samurai, Tenten in a decorated yukata as a chai tea hostess and Lee bouncing around dressed in fitness shorts and a t-shirt.

"Lee, sit still for once. Try being something you're not for once!" Tenten complained when the boy tried to get a group of people to start doing jumping jacks.

Konohamaru's group stood in one portion of the main hall, the leader dressed in old clothes and dirty from head to toe as a modern day Oliver Twist. Moegi was next to him in the mismatched outfit of Pippy Longstockings. A tin can, oh actually that's a knight in shining armor, was Udon.

"It's pretty hot in this costume." Udon sniffled.

"It's what you get for being unoriginal." Konohamaru scoffed at him.

"Leader…" the boy whined.

The priestess was getting curious of where her partner in crime might be at when two unfamiliar people walked up to the door. The boy was wearing a long purple coat with fur trimming and a matching hat over equally decorated clothes. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a tank top with a coat with loops and chains while her hair was spiked in areas and her makeup was rather overdone.

"Please tell me you did not just dress him up as a pimp." Tsukiko giggled and the boy glared at her.

"Oh yes I did!" Ravy smiled. "Doesn't it look great on him?" she straightened the coat on the unhappy Uchiha. "I, Ravy Sato, dressed him, Sasuke Uchiha, as a pimp." She proudly announced.

"Perfect. Mine's a whore." The priestess smirked ushered her friend inside. She then closed the doors as everyone started to really get into conversations.

"Makashi, start the music!" she announced and the boy-gone-girl walked over to the stereo and started to click buttons. Familiar music played. Old tunes that the lot of them hadn't heard since childhood. Songs like 'Ghostbusters', and 'The Monster Mash', or 'Can't Touch This', a timeless classic. But one song could have the whole room in a happy cheer. Only one person was unsure.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke stared everyone who happened to know the coordinated dance. Ravy materialized next to him.

"You don't know what 'Thriller' is?" the girl gasped. "That's horrible! I'll teach you!" The girl dragged the boy unhappily to the floor and started to demonstrate the dance for him. "See, at this part you start acting like a dinosaur!" she held her arms bent and started to walk back and forth. The boy started to catch on and almost felt like laughing at himself. Only at death would admit it, but he was having fun. When the song ended a unanimous groan through the room. Everyone was smiling, and it turned out to be fun Halloween.

That was until Jiraiya appeared dressed in completely red and started to contaminate the room. Kakashi was with him and everyone had made a unified vote to avoid them. All except one.

"Kakashi!" Koyuki ran out of the group dressed as Dorothy. The man- turned-scarecrow made a look of complete horror and made a run for it, Jiraiya on his heels. They left Anko who had been too lazy to really dress up and just carried an iron mace and proclaimed herself a torture expert, and that the mace had come from her personal collection.

But after that, the night seemed to be the best.

--

" Bahaha! A drag queen!" Kiba laughed as he left the party, the thief snatching the wig from his head. Sasuke stood on the other side of the door with Ravy as they all assisted Tsukiko in bidding the guests farewell. Tsukiko had discarded the wings and stood in the rest of her costume. Ravy's makeup had smeared and was rubbing off. Sasuke had thrown away the hat and coat and stood in a bright purple button up shirt and dress pants. Makashi was in a dress, his makeup surprisingly untouched.

"Next year, I dress you." Makashi growled at the priestess who just smiled and patted him on the back for being a good sport.

Well, I know it's like two weeks in November, but hey, I got it to you guys! Please review? Oh and yes, this chapter can be a shout out to Micheal Jackson. He may have been a pedophile, but he was a legend. Peace out!


	22. Of Flu and Food

Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! Here's a new chapter!

Chapter 22 Of Flu and Food

"Sasuke! Time to clean house!" Ravy called up the stairway that led to the Uchiha's bedroom. The boy had moved there after Ravy had moved in, simply to avoid her more often.

"No!" the boy yelled back. Sighing, the girl put her hands on her hips. Ravy had been noticing that the Uchiha had been getting more guts lately, talking back and refusing to do what she told him to.

"Sasuke, if you don't get down here in approximately a minute, then I will record it as a time you didn't show up for check in and your accumulated vacation time will deplete." The girl yelled up at him with a serious tone and a certain air of authority.

"I hate you." The boy slumped down the stairs, looking worse for wear. The black bags under his eyes had grown more prominent and his usual messy duck butt shaped hair was even worse, random hairs sticking out at odd places. Sasuke's skin looked sickly and pale.

"Sasuke, you don't look so good…" the ANBU girl put her hand on the boy's forehead and retracted immediately. "You're freezing!" she gasped and picked up the throw blanket that was on the couch and threw over his shoulders. "Back into bed! Now!" she pushed him up the stairs as he sighed.

"Hn…" he mumbled under his breath, not even very angrily.

"Why didn't you just tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have understood." Ravy barged into the boy's room and didn't seem amazed at all of how organized it was. When she had said 'clean house' she really meant help her clean the parts of the house she tore through during the week. "I'll have Taara tell the others that you're sick and we can't go out training." The groan that came from the boy who was shivering made her face him. Sasuke was glaring at her. "No, you aren't going training. It's not good for you in this condition." She then left him to go answer the door, with threats that if he jumped out the window she wouldn't resist tackling him to the ground to catch him.

"Hi Taara." Ravy ushered her cousin into the house as the red haired girl gave her a puzzled look. "Sasuke is sick today, so I'm staying home to take care of him, so you have to train with Kaira or something." The girl explained as they walked into the kitchen to get a icepack and wet washcloth.

"Oh, well I was going to tell you I'm training with Gaara and Naruto today." Taara replied. "But this works out well… do you need me to get someone to come over to help? Kaira going to be training with the chuunin exam instructors to learn what she has to do next week."

"If you happen to run into Tsukiko, but don't go out of your way." Ravy told her as she grabbed an apple from the counter. "But I think I'll be fine."

"Well then, you have fun taking care of sickly child." Taara left with the cold air drifting in the house through the small time the door was open. Ravy trotted up the stairs and into the Uchiha's room, the boy sleeping halfway out of the bed. The girl sighed and looked out the window where the citizen of Konoha warily walked past the Uchiha compound.

In the office of the hokage tower, Tsunade was looking over a pile of documents when a familiar jonin walked into her office.

"Hello Kakashi." The blonde closed the file and folded her hands in front of her.

"Reporting in about what you asked me to look into, and not good." The man had closed his orange novel and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It seems various shinobi on patrol have indeed seen members of the infamous Akatsuki bordering from crossing our territories. Especially Itachi. He seems more persistent than his comrades, looking for an opening to cross into the territory."

"Not good. Make sure that there are more shinobi passing the Uchiha compound at regular intervals. Itachi has probably heard about Sasuke's return to the village. Doubtless Ravy could probably keep him at bay, but the younger Uchiha may lose his sense of control."

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi turned to leave, but Tsunade cleared her throat and he quickly caught the 50 ryo tossed his way.

"Tell Naruto I'm in on the bet and I say ten months." The woman grinned before the jonin turned and disappeared in smoke.

Taara arrived at the training ground only a alight later than Gaara and Naruto was the last to show up in a down mood.

"What's wrong?" Taara asked him sincerely, although they emotion was never really quite common with her.

"Oh nothing, I just lost 50 ryo." He pouted before crossing him arms.

"The Uchiha wager?" Gaara looked at him and the blonde nodded.

"Well, that's not too much fun, but can we get to training? I was hoping to get back to help Ravy take care of Sasuke a little later to let her have a break." Taara told the others.

"What's wrong with Uchiha?" Naruto asked her.

"He's sick today. Ravy's canceled most of her work today to stop and take care of the little jerk, but whatever."

"Well, then if we want to help, I guess we better get started." Gaara dusted his shoulder off gently.

Ravy wiped the Uchiha's forehead again after he started shivering in his sleep. She had dragged her paper work up to the Uchiha's room and hoped she'd be able to clean it up before he started having a fit about her messing up his organization. She sighed and looked out the window. The day was passing by slowly and she noticed the frequency of people passing by were shinobi, more so than civilians. She shrugged it off and looked down at the reports that she had stacked up. Ravy opened the first file and tried to remember what she had to write there she felt the sudden urge to look out the window again. Who she saw was in pure black and red, his eyes the same.

'_What the-'_ she stood from her chair and looked closer and he was gone. 'Was that, Itachi?'

Later that day three beat up shinobi arrived at the Uchiha's door holding take out ramen and rice, two of them just sighing and the third smiling.

"Surprise!" Naruto shouted stepping into the house around Ravy. The girl took the take out boxes from them and led them all into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here? And why do you look like you survived the third world war?" she turned to face them. Taara's hair had been filled with sand from Gaara's gourd, and her clothes were covered in dirt from rolling around in the training ground. Naruto's bright blonde hair had also been filled with dirt and his clothes showed the spoils of Kunai fighting and twigs that had clung to the boy. Gaara looked the least disheveled, but all of them were covered in a sheen of sweat from training for so long.

"Well, we could have started one." Naruto lounged in one of the chairs that was underused at the kitchen table.

"Remind me to bring you to train next time." Taara told Ravy. "You'd find it fun." The girl sarcastically stated and shook the dirt from her pants.

"Will do." Ravy smiled and started to delve out the food in the container onto plates.

"What's going on here." A voice came from the doorway. Sasuke was standing(barely) in the opening from the living room to the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and her face almost buried in the warmth.

"They brought food." Ravy held the plates up for him to see before setting in down in front of their guests.

"So they bring food to feed themselves." Sasuke sniffled behind the makeshift mask of the hem of the blanket.

"Well, maybe, but are you hungry?" she asked holding up an empty plate.

"When was the last time I ate?" he asked curiously. He sat down at the table and Gaara glared at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Last night… oh, yeah, you're hungry." Ravy almost smacked herself and filled plate for the boy.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered and dug into the food. Sasuke just picked at his food slowly. Ravy piled a plate food for herself and sat next to him. When he didn't respond to her prodding his shoulder with the end of her chopsticks, she reached around him and stole a chunk of rice off his plate and dropped it into her mouth. He glared at her, but she smiled and started to pick at her food. When he turned his back on her again she picked up another chunk of rice off his plate and tossed in Naruto's direction. The blonde looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. When she repeated the process he caught on and started to throw rice in Gaara's direction. The redhead ignored it until Taara joined in, tossing rice at him. Then everyone was tossing rice across the table until Sasuke slammed down his chopsticks.

"Will you guys grow up!" he shouted and Ravy burst into a fit of giggles.

"Never!" she responded triumphantly and punched the air heroically.

"Dear god, smite me now, or better yet, smite Ravy, like now…" Sasuke prayed.

* * *

Yes... that is the end of this chapter. ^w^

Please Review!


	23. Snow Day

Well, living in the mid west has its advantages… snowstorms are not one of them. So I will introduce the new chapter of Rising Dragons that takes place in a time much like mine: snowy.

And I'll be introducing our (Tsukiko and I) new crack induced idea: Angst Anonymous; Let's Get the Emotions Going. I'm debating whether to make this a oneshot or a mini after chapter.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have people to clean my snow covered driveway.

Chapter 23 Snow Day

In December, Konoha village would prepare for the winter weather, snow usually not present, but still possible.

After seven months of grueling punishment under Ravy, Sasuke was currently making sure every crack in the weather prevention in the Uchiha Compound was very secure. The girl refused to because she was trying to gather all her snow warmth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the statement and went off to do what he was told.

The sixteen-year-old was checking one of the second floor windows when the first snowflake landed on his nose. He shrugged it off, but when more started to land on his arms and face, he looked up. The sky was the gray white that was often paired with lots of snow. He sighed and slid down the ladder he was standing on and walked into the house.

"It's snowing." He yelled into the house, making sure that his voice was heard just enough for the girl digging in the closet in the front room. She stopped and jumped out.

"No!" she screeched and looked outside. "No! No! No!" she repeated and grabbed her head with both hands. "I hate snow!" Ravy whined and looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" he asked her.

"Do you have one of those heated table thingies?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"No." he told her. He had thrown it out a couple years back after it burned one of his feet. "What about it?"

"You don't? Damn." Ravy looked at the snow again. "I'll just have to gather all the blankets." She thought aloud to herself.

"Why do you hate snow so much?" he asked her, finally closing the front door.

"It's cold!" she told him with scorn. "I hate being cold." Sasuke immediately thought back to when they had returned and the heat had been off and the girl had complained and bundled up like an Eskimo.

"Well, just wear more clothes and we'll turn up the heat." The Uchiha sighed and sat down on the couch and looked down at the papers he had to fill in for Ravy because she had such a horrible memory and couldn't remember the tasks they had done the last couple of months to earn their free time. Next week was the dead line and Sasuke wasn't about to pass up free time away from the crazy girl.

Naruto had donned his thicker orange jacket and the closed toed ninja sandals and was sitting happily at Ichiraku's ramen stand when his mentor approached him.

"Hello Jiraiya." The blonde greeted as he paid for his ramen.

"I hear you are the one to see about a little wager?" the man held out fifty ryo.

"I would be. And the wager?" the boy suddenly caught on and plucked the ryo from his hand.

"9 months." He told him. "And not a day shorter."

"Of course not." The boy grinned and placed the money in pouch of bet money.

"I hate snow!" Ravy took another step outside. Overnight it had snowed enough to reach the girl's knees and she cringed as her pants were getting damp from the white fluff.

"I don't see why you have to complain like you do." Sasuke trudged next to her in his jacket embroidered with the Uchiha symbol.

"It's so cold out!" The girl hopped up and down trying to shake the snow from her body. She ended up kicking up snow at the boy.

"Knock it off!" Sasuke glared at her. "Just deal with the fact that it snowed!" he yelled at her.

"Wow… you raised your voice…" she stared at him. He sighed.

"Whatever. Let's turn in the goddamn papers to the old hag and go home." The Uchiha brushed snow off his shoulder and walked towards the hokage tower. Ravy followed in hurriedly. When they finally reached the blonde woman, she was about to drink from a sake cup.

"What do you two want now?" she asked, setting the cup down and glaring at them.

"We're here to turn in the papers for our scheduled vacation from each other." Ravy smiled, handing her the folders. The hokage opened the folder and looked through the papers and paused.

"'Recommendations by officer: Has no emotions, often feels sorry for self, recommended for ''Angst Anonymous.' "The woman looked up. "What is Angst Anonymous?" the woman inquired of the girl.

"It's like a support group to show emotions. I have other recommendations!" the girl pulled out a file.

"I will think on this angst anonymous, but you both seemed qualified for the scheduled break, which will be next Tuesday, all day, and will remain in effect until Wednesday." The woman wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper and stamped the file in front of her. "Now get out of my office." The two moved out of the office in great hurry and were outside within minutes.

"Well that went well." Ravy smiled as she walked under an awning. A crack was heard and the snow that was on top of the awning came crashing down on the girl. She screeched as she was buried to her hips in snow. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. The girl's black hair was filled with white and her face was red. She shook off and shivered visibly. "Cold!" she shouted and tried to get the snow off her neck.

"Ravy…" the boy tried to get her attention. She ignored him and he scooped up a bundle of snow and flung it at her. She jumped at looked at him.

"The hell?" she glared at him. "Get back here Uchiha!" the girl proceeded to run after the boy towards the Uchiha compound. Bystanders just watched with mild curiosity. Sasuke ducked behind a snow drift and started to scoop snow into round forms. He piled them beside him. "Sasuke! Get out here before I rip your chakra into little bite size pieces!" He jumped up and launched a snow ball at her. It hit her in the back of the head and she squealed again, spinning on him. "You!" He smirked before she threw her own snow ball and hit in him the cheek. He stumbled back a bit before the most epic snowball fight occurred outside the Uchiha compound. Snowballs were launched from both sides at incredible speeds. At last a truce was proclaimed when both sides admitted that their arms were frozen and out of energy. But that didn't stop them from having one last chuck of snow at each other.

When friends would come to talk to them they spoke nothing of the snowball fight that they had, but the colds that they shared were clear enough evidence that the event occurred.

Kaira trained every day, rain, snow, any weather. She was outside in the four foot snow drifts that occupied the training field when she was first approached by Anko; one of the observers for the chuunin exams. Kaira threw a kunai in the middle of a high flip and hit the training dummy that was in the center of the field, with her kunai impaling it from earlier target practice, the exploding tag on the end of the last thrown exploded and the kunai hit every other training target in the area, the middle dummy blown to pieces.

"Impressive." Anko's voice carried over the field in barely an attempt.

"Thank you." The girl began to go around the field and collect her weapons.

"I've been watching you since the exams. You're very diligent, I missed a couple days of training, but I'm sure you didn't." The exam proctor picked up the kunai that were dented or burnt, depending on whether Kaira was in the mood to blow something up the time that it was thrown.

"I make habits." Kaira nodded. After retrieving her kunai she took out her collapsible staff and began to stretch using the long pole that was about a foot and a half taller than her. She swung the staff up and around her body and hit the ground with it, swinging her body up and balancing her weight into her arms. Leaning too much to the left, she slipped and landed on her feet, her staff in the snow next to her.

"Hm." Anko tapped her chin. "I'm guessing that's a fairly new weapon to snow." The woman picked it up and weighed it in her hands.

"Yeah, I received it from the Kazekage on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission." The girl nodded. "I think it lacks the proper grip to stick in snow. It's used to gritty dirt and sand." The girl explained.

"Good observation. You might want to look into getting it modified." The woman collapsed the staff back to hand sized and gave it back to her. "I'm going on a pilgrimage type mission later, specifically requested by Lady Hokage, to seek out the many locations of Akatsuki." Anko told her suddenly.

"Yeah? That sounds either rather dangerous, or rather nice, traveling." Kaira looked out into the forest. "I've only every been to three places in the country." She told the woman. "Sunagakure, Otokagure, and Konohagakure."

"Well, I'm telling you because I've been thinking of taking up an apprentice, particularly someone who doesn't just rely on kekegenkai and other repeated techniques, I was wondering if you'd be interested." Anko looked at her. "Before you accept, you'd better know that you'd be gone for about a year, no letters can be sent home, and you'd be training under my leadership." The woman looked at her. The girl pondered over it in her mind for a second.

"It sounds great, but let me run it by cousins and let me ask them what they think." The girl nodded.

"Ah yes, the girl who is stuck to the Uchiha as much as he is to her, and the girl that just today got asked to be the representing ANBU to the Suna council." Anko thought on it. Kaira looked at the ground, she had heard about Taara's new offer, and everyone knew about Ravy's job to watch Sasuke.

"When you put it like that, I accept." The brunette nodded, her orange brown eyes locking with the proctors.

"Good, we leave after the holiday season, so in the new year." the woman smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Kaira left the training ground in a rush to see her cousins.

Tuesday was finally here and Ravy had decided to spend the day with her cousins.

"So…what are we up to today now that I don't have a little Uchiha to watch?" the girl smiled to Taara and Kaira, who both seemed to be hiding something from her. "What? You guys aren't hiding something, are you?"

"Well, I agreed to be mentored by Anko, the exam proctor." Kaira sighed. "But the problem is, I'll be out of Kohona for almost a year."

"I'm being relocated to Suna." Taara spoke up, not bothering to add any details.

"Is that it?" Ravy asked the two of them. They stared at her. "Well, I'm a little upset, but this your guys' careers, and it's where they're leading you." Her cousins shook her head. "Besides, I'd try to get out of here too, but I have a little bit of an accessory that can't leave."

Wednesday came far too quickly for both Sasuke and Ravy's opinion. They sat in the living room of the main building of the Uchiha compound and stared at each other from across the room on separate sofas.

"So… want to talk about what you did yesterday?" Ravy asked cautiously.

"No." the boy replied. The girl nodded. "You?"

"No." she smiled and stood up to leave the room. She picked up a box by the door and ran up the stairs. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed.

People were ready for Christmas when it came. It was a Friday morning when children could be heard laughing and happily opening their presents. Ravy walked down the stairs that morning, her presents from her cousins sitting by the door where they had dropped them off the day before.

There was no such thing as a Christmas tree for the Uchiha family. There weren't even Christmas lights. The girl sighed as she made her morning coffee. She started to drink the cup of brewed caffeine when she moved to Kohona. It was just to make sure she could stay awake while taking care of such a dull Uchiha. Thus aforementioned Uchiha walked into the kitchen after her, dumping presents into his trash.

"Why did you throw them away?" Ravy looked at him tiredly.

"They're from Fan girls." He replied and stole a cup of coffee.

"Too scared to open them." Him simply nodded at this and sipped his mug. "I got you a present." She told him boredly.

"Same." He replied and pointed to a new gift in her pile. She looked at him suspiciously and walked over to it and picked it up. Opening it, she was greeted with a new winter jacket and gloves. She looked at him surprised.

"Tired of you complaining about your jacket." He replied and sat down on the couch. She picked up her present for him and set it front of him. He stared at it.

"Open it." She told him and nudged it in his direction.

"Fine." He set his coffee down and opened it carefully, opening the lid of the box. Inside was a pack of scroll techniques and new kunai. "I thought that we could start training more, you know, so you don't go rusty." She told him with a soft smile and someone could have swore that there was a happy moment between the two of them.

"Whatever. I won't be training with you much longer." He set it down on the table.

"You jerk! You ruined our happy moment!" she punched him in the shoulder, then he slapped her hand away from him, she kicked him out the door and they started the now first place epic snowball war.

There you all go. Happy moment for once. And That's your Christmas present. I might write a one shot involving Yakuza, depending on whether you guys want it in Kohona time or modern day time. Please review and give me your opinion.


	24. Of Black Birds and Disappearances

So... it's been a really long time... i exploded another computer. Yes /another/ I'm sorry it's taken so long.. But this chapter is the one the sets everything into motion!

Itachi: She owns nothing, except her characters and plot.

Chapter 24 Of Disapperances

Sunlight creeped throught Kohona through clouds and into homes through blinds early on one morning. Ravy was hit in the face with a ray of light from her window. She sat up cracking the stiff bones in her back from sleeping at her desk that had been moved into her room to solve the territory issue between her and Sasuke that had originally ended in a trip to the medical center for both of them.

Ravy smiled as she looked down at her reports that she had finally managed to finish late the night before and she stood up and ran a hand through her hair and straightened her t-shirt before leaving her room and heading in the direction of the kitchen. She walked in to find Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table with a lonely cup of coffee.

"Morning Sasuke!" the girl greeted before wandering over to a cupboard and opening it to bare shelves. She walked to another and found the same. Before she managed to make her way to another, the boy stopped her.

"We're out of food." she froze.

"I just bought food the other day!" she protested. "It can't be gone!"

"You mean the food you bought three weeks ago saying it'll be enough to last us a while?" he asked innocently, while glaring at her, and sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Um... yeah... whoops." Ravy scratched the back of her head before looking around. "Okay, we'll just have to go shopping." she beamed.

"We?" he asked before she proceeded to drag him out of the house while pulling her sandals onto her feet.

* * *

Sasuke glared at her for the first ten minutes that they had been in the market until he realized she was unaffected. At which point he proceeded to put whatever she picked up, and put it back where it came from, saying it was unhealthy.

"How the heck in a zucchini unhealthy?!" she shouted at him after he did it again.

"You touched it." Sasuke smartly replied before grabbing three tomatoes and dropping them into her basket. "Let's go." he told her before walking away a bit.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants! You get the veggies and I'll get the grains." Ravy replied before sneaking off to the rice stand and getting her usual order of two pounds. She paid the stand keeper and turned to looked for a bread stand before a shiny object caught her attention. A beautiful, decorative kunai sat on a antique table. Intriged she walked over to see the history of Kohona, carefully inscribed into the metal. She cocked her head to the side, and considered it.

"It is going to be his birthday soon... And I did get a raise the other day..." she dug the money out and gave it to the owner before the elderly woman wrapped it in a cloth and gave it to her. She admired it before putting it into the basket and pulled out a tomato. "Why tomatoes?" she pondered aloud before something dark dashed down and snatched it from her. A crow(1) hovered with the vegetable in its talons.

"Hey! Give that back thief bird!" she shouted. The bird flew down the street and the girl chased after it. When it darted around a corner she followed it and continued to until she finally cornered it in an alleyway. At the end of the alley the bird hopped on the ground with the red tomato lying on the ground a few paces away.

"Stupid bird." she picked up the vegetable(2). "I forgive you." she told it as she wiped the dirt away from the red surface.

"Don't." an unfamiliar voice came from behind her and she turned to see a sort of older looking Sasuke standing behind her. Except for the longer hair and the Akatsuki cloak. Recognition hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ravy breathed and stepped back from the man.

"Ravy Sato, correct?" he asked her and followed her until she was trapped at the end of the alley against a brick wall. "I take that as a yes." he reached for her and Ravy gulped. She dropped her basket and reached behind her for her fan as she dropped to the ground. She reached out to grab his chakra core.

Ravy paused when a strong grip held her wrist in place. "You're quick." he commented before attempting to smash her wrist. Ravy cringed and broke his grip and used chakra to run up the wall to her left and jump behind him. She was plucked out of the air when Itachi grabbed her ankle. She yelped as he pulled her down to the ground and slammed her into the dirt. She dropped her fan and her hitai-ate flew off, and disappeared down the alleyway. She started struggling as chakra started to crawl up her arms and legs, making her immobile.

"It's useless to fight back. The Akatsuki requests your presence." he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up before disappearing, leaving only a slight breeze, and a few floating leaves behind.

* * *

Sasuke followed the reluctant instructions from villagers regarding Ravy's whereabouts. It led him to an alleyway where he sensed her chakra level rising dramatically. He walked up to the end of the alleyway and looked at the basket. "Hey Ravy, let's go." Sasuke frowned when an all too familiar chakra disappeared, taking Ravy's energy with it. He looked down to see a headband with the Kohona symbol on the metal band and noticed the basket further back in the alleyway, by the wall. "Ravy?" he ran to the end to see the basket with the tomatoes scattered in the dirt. "Ravy!" he continued to shout her name, until someone finally found him. Kakashi looked at him, sitting in the dirt with the headband in his fist.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" the man asked urgently, shocked to see the last Uchiha freaking out so badly.

"Itachi... Ravy... Gone." the boy responded and the older man looked around and helped the boy stand.

"We have to tell the Godaime." the man told him and they disappeared.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ravy asked for what hundredth time, which seemed to be more than the older Uchiha could handle. For all their stoic-ness, the Uchihas were really easy to annoy.

"I told you that the Akatsuki wants to see you, what do you want to know other than that!" the man growled.

"Well, why me? I'm no demon container." she told him in all seriousness. Ravy started to get a pounding headache, causing her to groan. "Can you stop holding me upside down?" she begged of the man. They had began traveling at a slower pace, her under his arm and her head towards the ground. He shuffled her a bit and she was righted. "Anyway, like I said, I have no biijuu in me. Which is what you guys are currently focused on, so again I ask, WHY ME?"

"We aren't interested in the tailed demons at the moment. You and your cousins have your dragons that are more of a concern than a weapon for us. So you and your cousins moved to the top of our priorities." he replied.

"So you know then. That even with a subtraction jutsu, it wouldn't just kill me, but Haya too." the girl frowned.

"You named it?" he asked her, his interest slightly piqued.

"She named herself." the girl replied. "I can't believe you'd kill someone who really doesn't concern herself with Akatsuki just because of the chance, a very unlikely chance, that we'd turn _our_ focus on the Akatsuki." the girl huffed under her breath. "Well, but now since you've_ kidnapped_ me, you're Sasuke's _evil _older brother, and you intend to _kill_ me... That chance just got a _little_ higher." Itachi sighed loudly. "Cause you know Taara and Kaira are gonna get _really_ mad and come after you and then it's just be the end because-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Itachi interupted her quickly.

"Not really, especially on a bad day, like today." she told him honestly and he sighed again. "Cause you know I've been _kidnapped_ and I've been told I'm gonna _die_..." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh my god! Emotion! Which brings me back to the fact that a stoic little Uchiha left me in the market all alone to chase a bird and then I got _kidnapped_..."

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with a tall bottle of sake next to her. She stared across the desk to the distraught Uchiha...

...Well, if he was normal he'd be distraught. He seemed to be more than pissed off than anything. But if you noticed the little things, like how his eyes darted around the room, his hair was out of its perfectly formed spikes, and his skin held a sickly pale tinge that gave away his real feelings.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you left Ravy alone in the market, and are surprised she got herself kidnapped?" the Hokage glared at the boy.

"I mean, I left her to get rice. She probably went chasing after something _shiny_ for all I know." the boy replied hurriedly running a hand through his hair.

"Well, due to the circumstances, we've set out high alert for the villagers to watch for the Akatsuki. I've had Shizune go ahead and send letters to both the Kazekage and Anko to inform her cousins of her missing status and to get them into Kohona borders." the blonde woman took a swig from her sake bottle and took a glance at it, considering giving some to the boy sitting across from her. She shook her head. '_Underage drinking is **bad.** Not to mention giving an Uchiha alchohol while he has a sharingan and a chidori at his disposal, would be even **worse.**' _she shuddered, just imagining the destruction....and took an even bigger swig of sake.

"But knowing Ravy, she'll drive Itachi crazy enough to kill her..."Sasuke mused.

* * *

Itachi and Ravy both sneezed at the same time, causing them to stop in their ongoing bickering.

"Well, before we got on the topic about Uchiha wardrobes..." Itachi ran a hand down his face.

"Would it kill you to put a little color in your wardrobe? I mean blue is fine, but maybe like red or like purple!- or not, that ass bow your brother wore was a little too dramatic, what about orange? I mean I know like the only person it actually looks good on is Naruto but still maybe if you tried it..."

"Do you have ADD?" the Uchiha asked her seriously. Ravy tilted her head and made a face before smiling again.

"What was the question again?" the Uchiha mentally face palmed and sighed.

"Whatever. We're almost to the site that we decided on gathering so if you could please just stop squirming around and stay on one topic for more than five seconds..."

"Whats your favorite animal?"

"Apparently not..."

"Probably not foxes since the Kyuubi attacking and all, and probably not snakes because Orochimaru probably tried to molest you when you were younger, but maybe- Oh I know! Ooh butterfly... I know! Is your favorite animal butterflies? Cause they're stealthy and they can fly really fast but then again they can flap their wings in your face and make you trip over rock and fall into a pond and it ends up having your cousins look for you for hours because you fell out of their line of vision and were trying to swim around and it started the worst six days of swimming lessons ever-"

Realizing this wasn't going to end anytime soon, the Uchiha acted fast. He was just hoping the threat of getting annoyed to death was a good enough reason to knock her unconcious before presenting her to the Akatsuki.

**AN: (1) I don't know if Itachi's jutsu was crows, or blackbirds....**

**(2) I don't care about the scientific reasoning, I grew up learning that tomatoes were a vegetable, so a vegetable they shall be!!! **

**BWAHAHA!! And you can't stop me because I'M THE AUTHOR, AND! I HAVE THE POWER OF THE HOKEY POKEY! Bow down before me!!!**

**Sasuke: ...tomatoes are fruits moron. **

**LATM: SHUT UP! Unless you WANT to be ass raped by the creepy snake man, who only wanted you for your body ANYWAY....**

**Orochimaru: What's this I hear about molesting????**

**Sasuke:...Tomatoes are vegetables, and you rule the world, blah blah. **

**LATM: Good boy. Run along snakey boy!**

**Orochimaru: AW SHUCKS! I really wanted to get some action. *leaves, going back to his creepy evil lair.***

**Sasuke:O.O**

Okay...this is the author, that was my beta. Um... what else is she... my bestest best friend... fellow crack addict... evil sidekick also known as **Tsukiko94. **Don't worry, that's her normally.


End file.
